Someone to Look Out For
by Nyah0chan
Summary: ...She turned and saw the closed eyed face of the winged being and marveled at it, too beautiful to be human. After a few seconds, the blonde let go of Anna's cheek and opened her eyes, bright and full of wonder. "You summoned me" she said. "Wha-! Who-who are you!" "I'm your Guardian Angel" [ModernAU] [Witch!Anna] [Angel!Elsa]
1. I'll Lead Them to Your Door

Hello there!

So, the idea of this fic has been buzzing in my head for a while, and I thought: what the hell, let's do it and if it hits, it hits, I'll be happy and my self esteem will go up because I may be actually be good at writing stuff and if it doesn't well…..what else is new? XD

"The Day the Curtain Falls" by rareID inspired me to do this thing, so, love ya! (Even if I never left a review…..yeah, sorry u.u)

Please, if you think this is good, leave a review. Tell me what you liked and why. If you hated it tell me **why** , just don't be cruel, ok?

Enjoy!

 **TW: (attempted) Demonic possession**

Chapter 1: I'll lead them to your door

"Have a nice day!" Anna said. It's been a good day. Lots of clients, it's comforting to know that many people are turning to spirituality and seek more to life than being stuck in a 2 by 2 cubicle…or maybe it's because of that. Sigh. Life can't continue like this. More and more people are realizing it. But it also seems that the more eyes are opened, more opposition comes and thwarts the advance. Why is that?

She's always wondered that. Even before she even got this store, before she started her training as a witch. As a kid she was pretty intuitive and observant. She saw that for one act of kindness, there were like 5 atrocities committed. What the hell?

The bell ringed. "Welcome!" The redhead witch said, her new client, a girl maybe as old as she was waved timidly. Anna could not help but smile.

"Whatever you need, just ask" she said. "I was actually looking for something about angels" the client answered.

"Hmmm, any subject in particular? I've got books on angel meditations, tarot cards, posters, encyclopedias…you name it!" Anna approached the client and observed her carefully. Oh! A newbie. It's always nice to meet new initiates in witchcraft.

"Umm…..I'm actually looking for books on angel invocations."

"Oh!" That's more like it…sorta. "Well, I've got several" Anna said as she smiled and closed in one of the bookstands "But most of them are quite complicated if you're starting in the Art". She turned towards her casually before resuming her search.

"W-Who said I was just starting?" _She's blushing! OMG so cute!_

"Your face did. You're blushing"

She couldn't just keep the smile off her face, the young one was like an open book. The wonder on her eyes as she looked over her domain-uh, store. Yes, her store. The way she asked and her face blushed, the nervousness. Ah…youth.

"I recommend this two books, for starters"Anna gave the client a book about summoning the elementals and another one about the opening and closing of the circle. "One step at the time. Then you can move on to heavier stuff. "

"Like what?" the client said, interest filling her eyes.

"Patience, just focus on this two for now; you can't run when you still can't walk properly. With practice you might be able to summon spirits and other things, but first you gotta know the basics, how to take care of yourself when summoning and stuff, okay?"

"Sure, thanks"

The client paid and left with an ear to ear grin. Anna was happy as well, being able to give help to younglings. She could have told her to buy the Key of Solomon but that would probably just get the kid killed and give Anna serious guilt issues. Not counting the massive bad karma.

She didn't want that. Not when things were suddenly going right for her. It took her years to put the store in the condition it was now. Her parents were quite messy and left the store without maintenance for a good while. After they passed away it was all Anna had left of them. She couldn't let the store fall to pieces. They loved this place. And so does her. Now that she turned 18 a few weeks ago, she could take control of the business and start declining all the buying offers she received. Anna was never gonna sell this place. Not in a million years.

The bell ringed again.

"Welc-" Anna instinctively turned to greet the new customer but her greeting froze on her tongue as she felt a chill run through her back. She looked at the client. Her brows furrowed. What the hell is this? The vibe this guy had was BAD. BIG TIME BAD. He was tall, red hair, sideburns. The eyes were keen. Observant. Mmm…quite gorgeous.

 _Wait, what?_

 _Focus, Anna! Vibes warning! Your spidey senses don't tingle like that for no reason!_

"Hello" he said. "Don't mind me, I'm just gonna have a look around"

"Umm…sure. just amm…h-holler if you n-need anything!" Anna replied, her voice turning squeaky at the end. Cough. She blushed. "Sorry".

The man just smiles. THAT SMILE, OMG. And just starts walking slowly, looking at the marvels she has to offer. Or her store has to offer. Or both of them. Yes, both of them. They're both a team! And team members need each other, right? She shouldn't take credit when it's teamwo-

 _FOCUS, ANNA!_

Right. What was she doing? Wait. Why is it so quiet?  
She goes towards her spot, and notices the CD she put on had finished. _Oh well. Time for another one_. After randomly select one of her collection, she grabs one and looks at it. Within Temptation. Black Symphony. Awesome. It's been a while since she's put them on the store.

Music fills the magical store. Anna closes her eyes and smiles.

"Hey, nice taste!" said the sideburns man.

"Hmm?"

"Within Temptation's Black Symphony? Best there is."

"Oh!" Anna said, surprised. "You know them?"

"Know them? I love'em!" he said, closing in on the counter, where Anna was. "You know, I actually went to that concert. First row."

"No way!" Anna was in shock. This guy's Gorgeous AND lucky! "Yes!" the handsome man replied. "It was one of the most incredible experiences in my life!" "How much did it cost you?" Anna HAD to know. He whistled. "A lot. But it was definitely worth it."

Anna sighed. "I can imagine. I've always wanted to see them but I was always busy and then I had problems and, in the end, I've never been able to see them. It's either the money or, the fact that I'm too busy working or something else comes up and…yeah. I'm dying to go to a concert of them."

"Damn. That's bad luck. You should get cleaned or something. You never know when you've got the evil eye. "

"Yeah, maybe I should. Gods know I need one." Anna put back a none-existent hair back into its place and laughed, followed by the stranger, who then locked eyes with her.

"I'm Hans"

"Anna"

They gave each other a handshake. _Holy shit, BAAAD VIBES._ Anna thought. _But he seems like a nice guy, what the hell?_

"Do you know the owner of this place?"

"Sure, why?"

"I believe there's a compliment to be made. There aren't many stores like this in Arendelle, let alone the world."

Arendelle has had a long standing presence in witchcraft history. It all started with the legendary Queen that froze the kingdom over 200 years ago. Nobody knows how or what made her powers appear but soon after magical families started to come to the peaceful land, the inhabitants gotten used to magic after that little incident. The world still resented the effects of the witch hunts in the dark ages and its people still were wary. So many covens and families were forced to run away, hide, or look for a safe spot. Like Arendelle.

Even still, they chose to remain in hiding, just to be safe. Just because the queen was a magic wielder, it didn't mean that they could just be showing off their abilities and skills. People still get frightened easily.  
Eventually, with the new era of Aquarius, many chose to come out of hiding, establishing stores and offering their services to whoever needed them. Many stores were opened, but true, none was like the one Anna had.

"Thank you. It really took a lot of me to make it like this. But I don't regret it. It was definitely worth it" she said, almost puffing out her chest in pride.

Hans gave him that smile again "Indeed"

They both just stared at each other for a while, Anna humming softly to herself. Until a cellphone tone went off, _breaking the spell_.

"Oh, sorry" Hans took his phone out, looking at the screen, dismissing immediately the message he just received. "I have to go. Maybe I'll catch you later?"

Anna looked at the handsome man taking off really quick. "Ahm….sure! Bye!"

And then she was all alone. She shivered.

"Oooof! Whooo!" The pressure she felt on her chest was gone, the lump in her throat too, she could feel her shoulders relax "What was that about?"

She looked at the gargoyle on the other side of the store and the little protections she had set up. Small bells and tinkers here and there. They all moved. Except the gargoyle of course.  
Pity, it would have been awesome.

Anna walked toward her station on the corner, passing through the spot Hans just stood just before and smelled….."What is that…?" snif sniff… "Is that sulfur?"

Has the incense gone bad or something….?

 _Seriously now, what the hell?_ The evening had been strange, A LOT. And if a witch says that, it really means something's up. After Hans left, Anna had been receiving customers with massive bad vibes. Their aura, the way they carried themselves, their clothing, it all screamed _HOLY SHIT_ to her.  
Many witches wore black. As in, from head to toe; It's said that it's for protection, some other say it's camouflage against dark spirits; To her, it meant nothing, but the way those people were carrying their black clothes was just….WEIRD! How do you explain it? It just…..set her on edge. The protections were going off all the time. It was like a fire alarm had been whirling on her head for the past few hours, starting a mild headache for Anna.

Most of them just came to see. To check out the place, just take a look and go. Some bought books about black magick, like, the heavy stuff.

"Maybe I should just stop selling these…don't want to even think what they want them for" Anna thought outloud, earning a weird look from two of the customers. She laughed nervously.

"Sorry"

What surprised her the most was the fact that her door protections actually kept some people out. Like, _'I'm not going in there'_ keeping people out. There came 3 groups of like 5-6 people, and only one or two of them said _'I'm going in'_ and actually managed to come in. The rest preferred to stay outside and wait for their friends, some of them even daring others to come in and they just _couldn't place a foot inside_. The protections repelled them. Big time. The ones that got in felt different from the others, they didn't give her any vibes warnings. They bought stuff, of course, and they felt right being in there.

"It's like being home", they said.

And left quite happily, while their friends just kept asking how did they manage to get in…

It wasn't the fact that the door protection _worked_ that freaked her out. It was the fact that it had worked that many times _in a single day_!  
There were bad people everywhere, even in a place like Arendelle, so it was just a precaution to cast a shield on the door. It was meant to keep evil people out. People with intent of harming her or her store, and it worked once or twice every 2 weeks or so. Once a month, maybe. But over three times? In a matter of hours? In a single day? It's never happened to her. She didn't even see such a thing when her parents were alive and running the store, having casting the spell themselves even before she started training.

 _Ding ding!_

Oh well, it didn't matter now. Closing time!

Anna set the alarm clock, to notify her of tomorrow's closing time and went to change the sign on the door to 'CLOSED'. Yes! So happy! She was free now!

Growl.

"Aaaw, come on big guy, it's not personal!" she said to the Guardian Gargoyle she had on the other side. "It's just I can't be in a closed space for this long!"

Hmph.

"We always have tomorrow, don't worry."

The young witch started cleaning the store, putting the books laying around back into place and taking a swift round through the entire place, checking everything was in order.

"Hey Joan, ready to close up?" she said to her favorite painting on the second floor, right next to the ' _Magickal combat_ ' section. If there's been a constant in the store, it was the painting of Joan of Arc. Her father said that he had gotten it from an old friend, who got it from an old friend, who got it from the actual Royal Palace a long time ago as a gift. It's been in her family's hands since she was born actually, so it's been her faithful companion ever since. She's always felt drawn to the thing. Never knew why.

And, no, the redhead wasn't a reincarnation or something, she checked.

She finished by grabbing her broom and cleaning the floor, always towards the door (it was bad luck if you did it the other way). She set the alarm, turned the light out and walked out into the evening, but not without saying goodbye to the Guardians and protections placed in the store.

"Take care guys, sleep tight"

Her head was pumping. Her headache had gotten worse. Gods, those people really did a number on her place. She sighed. "I'm gonna have to do a cleansing tomorrow before opening. Ugh…."

Cleansing meant getting up earlier, which meant less sleeping time, which meant having to sleep earlier…which meant…sigh. The headache was getting even worse.  
Luckily for her, to her left was just the thing she needed: _The Snuggly Duckling_.

Anna smiled and headed for it.

The place always had a reputation, first it was a hostel, then a tavern, then a cantina, then a bar, and today it was a cafeteria, a magical cafeteria, to be exact. And quite a cozy one, and it just had what the young witch needed right now…

"Hey feisty pants, what's up?" said Kristoff, her childhood friend.

"Kristoff! Hey!" She said as the came closer to the counter. "I thought you would be staying in the mountain for the weekend" Anna hugged tightly her oldest friend.

"Yeah, the clients cancelled at the last minute. Their return flight got moved, so they had to fight it out with the airline, for not telling them in advance" He said as he drank his coffee.

"Oops" Anna replied.

"That's what I said", Kristoff chuckled.

"So what will you be doing, then?" Anna grabbed a sugar cube and popped it into her mouth. "I still have to check up on Sven, and see if anyone's up for another excursion or something. But enough about me, what brings you here?"

"I need one of Raps's teas, have you seen her?" she looked around the place.

"Speak of the devil" Both of them turned to see Rapunzel slowly emerge from behind the counter with a smirk on her face "…and she shall appear"

Anna grabbed the knife on Kristoff's left and pointed it towards her cousin, standing up. "Stop right there, demonic one! I bind you to my will!" Rapunzel just widened her smirk and crossed her arms "Foolish sorceress! You can't bind me, for you don't have my name!" Anna stood tall. "I name you, Goldilocks and bind you to me!"

Kristoff practically exploded in laughter, followed by her cousin. "Goldilocks?"

"I had to make something new! And it was the first thing that came to my mind!" Anna flailed her arms.

"Well, I'm happy to see you too, dear cousin" Rapunzel hugged Anna, both of them compromising their balance because of the counter between them "What brings you to my humble domain?"

"I have a bad headache and I was wondering if you could help me with it" Anna said, rubbing her temples. "Sure, one tea coming right up!" the cousin answered.

Rapunzel and Kristoff both were the only people Anna had right now. She and Rapunzel and were very close when they were children, but after Anna's parents died, Rapunzel and her family took her in while she recovered from the loss. Kristoff was a busy man, he had an excursion business, taking people on tours up the north mountain to climb, to ski or whatever activity Arendelle had to offer, he and his reindeer Sven took her on a lot of trips, especially when she was mourning and it was a blessing, since the constant activities took her mind of things. It was because of him that she'd learn how to snowboard, climbing and ski. Depressed or not, going up the north mountain did wonders to her mood, and whenever she had a physical problem, she'd visit Rapunzel. Her teas were legendary, even among the witchy community and her hands were a miracle when she gave a massage.

Anna had been a very lonely child, never having too much friends (if, at all), a trait that would accompany her till today. The few people she connected with would leave soon after with mysterious reasons, and never be seen again. She later learned that many of them had even left the country, and never knew why.

Kristoff and Rapunzel were the only ones that hadn't left her yet, and the ones that had stuck up with her. But she always feared the day they would tell her they had to leave somewhere….and prayed that it never came.

"Hey, you alright?" Kristoff asked, worried for the young witch.

"Yeah, I just….was thinking stuff" Anna replied, holding on to her head. "This headache's been getting worse by the minute!"

"Tough day?" Kristoff asked, taking a sip from his coffee. "No, not really, it was just…weird", the witch responded.

"Weird how?" Rapunzel came with a small cute looking cauldron and a cup, serving Anna the much needed tea, along with another lot of sugar cubes and a slice of 4-chocolate cake. Anna's favorite.

"Oh thank the Gods for you" Anna hastily drank the tea and moaned in pleasure. The tea was perfect. Not warm but not scorching hot either, sweet but still not enough to cause a diabetic coma, and just the right combination of herbs and smells that manage to instantly make her headache disappear and relax her. A true gift from the Gods.

"I want some of that" "Me too" said a couple of girls on a table behind them. Moaning called their attention, it seemed. Anna's face turned red after setting down her tea, she scratched the side of her head. Kristoff rolled his eyes, smiling at his friend's subtlety

Rapunzel laughed. "Coming right up" she turned to her right and whistled, making Kristoff and Anna wince, a waiter turned and carefully looked at the hand signs Rapunzel made, then he nodded and said. "Got it".

"Now, you were saying about weirdness?" Rapunzel leaned in and set her face between both of her hands, interested. Anna answered. "Yeah….remember the protections I set in the store? They went off, a lot. And some customers came in that gave me the creeps. All in a matter of hours, just after….." _After Hans came along….._ she thought.

"After what?" Kristoff asked

"I'm…I'm not really sure…" Anna looked down, at her tea. "There was this guy, he didn't do anything, just came to take a look"

"Aaand?" Rapunzel pushed.

"The vibes this guy had….." Anna shivered.

"Well, seems to me you'll have some cleansing to do." Her dear cousin said, poking Anna in the nose.

"No shit" Anna hid her face between her hands, exasperated.

"Which reminds me, I haven't read you the cards in a while" Rapunzel said, with an eyebrow raised. "What to check them out? I've got time"

Anna checked her watch. It was getting late, but….oh what the hell…

"Alright, if I don't do it, you'll be pestering me till you do"

"Yay!"

Now on a table, Rapunzel and Kristoff watched as Anna finished scrambling the cards around. The blond haired girl was jumping in her seat in excitement.

"This is gonna be so interesting!"

The blonde man drank from his (8th?) cup of coffee. "Might as well just get her naked right here and now"

"Thanks for the support, Kristoff, I know I can always count on you, my dear friend" Anna said as she passed the tarot cards to her cousin.

"So sassy! What have you got to hide this time...?" Rapunzel eagerly spread the cards in front of the redhead, waiting for her to choose the cards.

"Let's just get this over with" Anna sighed.

There. Now the pixie haired girl set the chosen cards and practically jumped in her seat. Kristoff looked at Anna with pity. She just took a large gulp of her tea. She was going to need it.

 _The Moon_

"Will you look at that?" Rapunzel said. All three heads closed in on the card. "There's definitely something going on, something weird." "And it keeps getting better and better" Anna sighed. "I'd say you're being watched" "Watched? By whom?" "That I don't know, but it seems that you don't know either" "Tell me something I don't know" At that, Rapunzel rolled her eyes "The sass…What I mean is, it's someone you never met before"

"That's weird" Kristoff said. "SEE?! It IS weird! I'm not crazy! …..Well, I am, but not right now!" Anna squealed, flapping her arms around. "Well, look at it from that side, you're not imagining things" Her reader said.

 _Death_

"FUCK" Anna slammed her forehead against the table.

"Shit" Rapunzel said. Kristoff just cackled outloud. "You know what? I'm gonna get you a refill on that tea" The reader called a waiter and gave him the small cauldron, ordering Anna's second round.

 _Where's my cake?_ Anna reached at her left, where her chocolate cake should have been. _Where…? Oh, right, I swallowed it as soon as I saw it. Shit._ She left her head on the table. The refilled cauldron was put in front of her.

"Here, feisty, have some tea" Kristoff filled the weeping redhead's cup. Anna raised her head and took a sip, while Rapunzel stared at the card. "You know? I think this may be a gamechanger. A big ass change. Not necessarily something bad, but definitely something is coming. Your world may be put upside down"

Anna could feel her body turn into goo on the chair. "Just what I needed"

 _The Lovers_

"Huh?" Kristoff almost spit his coffee all over the cards.

"Now that's more like it" _Goldilocks_ smiled. "Interesting, it's making more sense now"

Anna actually rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing right. "But why? Doesn't 'Lovers' mean choices?"Kristoff asked. "Not this time" Anna said. "I think right now it means that you're actually gonna get someone! That's the gamechanger!" Rapunzel beamed.

Anna blinked.

"Think about it. You're used to being alone. It's all you've known. What if someone comes? You'll be heading into uncharted territory! A change! A BIG ASS change!" Her cousin practically sang.

 _Hans?_ Anna thought. _He said that he'd be seeing me again….but, what about the vibes thing? What did the vibes mean? Is he against magick? Is he a Christian maybe? A spy?_ "Could this person be the one that's watching me?"

"Probably, it makes sense. All it says is there's someone's coming."

 _The Popess_

"Someone veeery wary, quite protective of stuff and secretive", Rapunzel continued, "And also magical, it seems"

 _Interesting,_ Anna thought, _so if it IS Hans, he knows about witchcraft too. We could go to the Sabbaths together. Attend Samhain, and then Yule, make Yule log and open presents…cuddle in front of the chimney and-_

"ANNA!"

The witch snapped out of it. "What?"

"This might be a very mysterious person!" Rapunzel said happily "No shit" Kristoff answered. Anna just chuckled, and drank more of her tea.

"Bottom line is" The pixie-haired witch continued "Your life is gonna get so interesting"

"As typical, your prediction will be an understatement" Anna countered with a smirk. She now wanted something stronger than tea.

Anna ultimately stayed with her friends till it was closing time; Kristoff only took her cousin home because Anna preferred to walk, to clear her head. After a hug from the other witch and a " _you'll be okay, don't fret_ ", she started her walk home. Most of the time, she spent nights walking, watching the sky all the time.

"People these days never look up anymore"

She stared at the half moon, up in the sky, lost in her thoughts. At the strange things Rapunzel said. She huffed. Tarot reading was not Raps' forte, but still, something was amiss. It was like there was something even _more_ going on that the reader said.

The moon, she remembered, of course. Many things ARE happening that she's not aware of. That sucked. Anna then turned her head, and looked at the _northern lights_ making the sight more…..magical. She couldn't help but smile.

 _Maybe I should try with runes when I get home…_

A little glance at her clock told her the runes would have to wait till tomorrow. _Shit._

Then she froze on her spot. With her eyes, looked around, scanning everything. The unmistakable tingling in the back of her neck told her she was being watch and in danger, the hairs on her neck were standing up. This was wrong. Way wrong. Slowly Anna turned her head around and on the corner of the street, she saw _them_.

Forever would be marked on her memory the first time she ever saw a demon. There but at the same time _not there_. Visible but _not visible_. She was 5 at that time. It was winter. Her younger self was staring outside, from a window besides the couch, the snowflakes slowly falling, kids playing in the street. All was well, until something _transparent_ caught her attention. It was on the roof of the house across the street. That something was big. And _crawling_ , leaving footprints on the snow.

She tried to get a closer look, but instead hit her face on the glass; rapidly Anna cleaned the window and looked again at the thing. It was still there, only changed its direction. She noticed the _thing_ was like a spider, but with 4 legs instead of 8, and instead of a big belly it was a rectangular shape or something like that, it looked like a person crawling, she realized, only the legs and arms were way longer.

"Daddy what's that?" sweet small Anna asked her father. The man came closer and sat beside his beloved daughter. "What's what, Anna?"

"That" she pointed with her finger, slamming it at the window.

"What? I don't see anything" Agdar answered, confused.

"That man-spider-looking thing. It's invisible daddy! You have to pay attention."

Agdar's face changed immediately at said description. Anna could see his eyes scanning the entire scenario and then stopped. And paled. Anna turned and saw the creature continue to crawl….until it stopped and moved its head to the side, seemingly looking at Anna.

That instant, she felt like something grabbed her back, making her blood freeze and the hairs on her neck stood.

Her father grabbed her and pulled her away from the window.

"Idunn!" Agdar cried. She came down the stairs in a hurry "What, what is it?"

"We have one. One of them. Across the street" Anna's father said quickly. Idunn face changed from confusion to shock, setting finally into one of decision. "I'll deal with it" she walked to the door only to be stopped by Agdar, who grabbed her hand. "No, take Anna. I'll do it" he said. His wife with a grim face nodded, took a confused Anna on her arms. The small one only looked as her father walked to the kitchen, grabbed an edgeless knife and went outside.

Anna now turned and faced the three creatures in front of her, taking a few steps back as the demons let go of the walls they were crawling on and landed on the ground, hissing at her. As they closed, the witch couldn't help but ask herself: _where did they come from?_ But the thought was erased quickly, as the beasts started to surround her. _Fuck_.

The witch took out her wand and pointed at each of the creatures, each hissing at the threat that was being made to them. The wand was the magical equivalent of a gun. And so, Anna continued to walk backwards and waved her weapon at the two demons that were trying to cut her off from the sides, sparks coming out from the wand in warning. One of them was foolish enough to launch itself towards Anna. Reacting on instinct, she turned the wand towards it and a beam of light fired toward the demon, hitting and disintegrating it with white light. She failed to notice however, that one of the others also jumped towards her, but instead of aiming to her head, it aimed to her pelvis and struck her in a way she didn't expect: it went **_inside her_**.

Anna gasped as she felt the foreign being invading her, and fell to the floor, the third demon took the chance and bit off Anna's wand from her hand and destroyed it with its jaws, a long serpent-like tongue passing through the sides, cleaning the mouth clear of wood, and started to crawl around the twitching body of the fallen witch.

She was being possessed, Anna realized. The process was already half under way, her power being neutralized and absorbed, the demon was eating away her energy and strength, soon would follow her will and then finally her mind. With a grunt, the witch curled upon herself, trying to gather the remaining of her power and energy. Her hand moved around, looking for her wand and only felt the remains of it. Anna cursed. Without a way to channel her will, she would have to do it manually, through her very hands, and that action required a lot of energy. She barely had enough to keep herself conscious. How could she-? _Oh no…_ She started to feel the demon controlling her body, her hands were not hers anymore. Her nails grew and became claws, scratching her clothes with rabid movements. She was losing it.

 _No, nonononono_. Anna thought of the horrors a demon could do with her body, with her abilities.

It wasn't a normal human, this thing was possessing. Her eyes were not normal, her ears, her senses, even her powers were unusual for a witch, her ability to draw energy from- _That's it!_ That was her only chance! She let go of the control of her body and felt herself fall in an endless pit. Disconnected herself from everything and everyone, and visualized her connection with the universe. She could feel it. Touch it. Taste it. Her spirit let herself be wrapped with light and in that moment, Anna asked for the strength and energy she would need to survive this ordeal. She felt the warm embrace of the universe and knew she now had what she needed. The witch focused on the feeling of her body again and slammed against the force that was using it. It was screaming at a frequency that could kill a dog and Anna shut it up. The demon hissed using Anna's mouth and clawed to stay in the body, but Anna's temporarily renewed energy was succeeding in kicking it out. Anna fought with all she could muster and managed to get an arm out of her body, its control was sweeping into her again. With both of her hands back, she now could focus her regained energy into them, pulling out and purifying the demon at the same time. Its companion jumped back in shock at what was happening, soon followed by the other one, finally exorcised from Anna's body.

Her body partially fell, tunnel vision plaguing, her consciousness barely there, but she had made it, Both demons now looked at her warily, not sure what to expect now. But the returned Anna knew what she could not do, and that was fight them both, still she tried to stand tall, let the demons know that she wasn't done yet. And she wouldn't fall so easily into their claws.

Unfortunately, her enemies knew that she could not have pulled of f that without consequences to her ability to fight, and so, even though they backed off a bit, they were preparing for the second round, and so when the injured woman's vision was back to normal and her body at least responding to her again, she did the only thing she could do, unfortunately.

Anna ran for her life.

It didn't make any sense. It wasn't logical, it wasn't real. That's what she was telling herself, yet, here she was, clothes ripped, wand snapped, dodging the invisible, horrible things that were after her. The chaos and confusion in her mind prevented her from making whatever decent protection spells she could around herself. How could she, when all that she learned about demon attacks was suddenly rushed and ongoing _to her_?

 _Just need to make it home_. She thought, just as a huge tree branch fell and had to jump, skirt tearing apart because it got stuck. Anna slammed hard against the curb. On pure instinct she managed to turn her face in time before it got smashed, the side of her face got the damage, though, but there wasn't time to think about it, since the demons had the chance to gain up on her. As they reached her and both lunged for her, she turned and managed to push them away, an unseen force coming from her hand.

 _The fu-_

She didn't have time to think about what she did, since another one, BIGGER demon, appeared and was closing in, so she got up and continued running. Thank the Gods for yoga pants. Had she wore nothing underneath the skirt, she would be running with only her underwear now.

 _One more block, come on_. She kept pushing on but her legs were starting to give out. Exhaustion was taking its toll on her. She wouldn't last much longer now, but once she entered her home she would be safe. _One more block, one more block_ she continued thinking and panting as she ran.

At last she found herself on the fence, which she proceeded to open, fingers trembling barely able to hold the keys, just as she managed to get in and close the gate, the demons smashed against it hissing In fury, unable to enter the sacred ground, they tried to jump to the garden but couldn't, so they just stayed there and moved across the fence, searching for a hole on the defence, but finding none.

Anna's legs almost gave up on her. She was safe. She'd made it. And then the bigger demon arrived. It was at least 3 yards tall, bulky as fuck, features not very distinguishable, even for her, fortunately. She felt her blood run cold.

It was looking at _her_.

And then just like that, it walked to the corner and disappeared, followed by the other two. Now they know where she lives. They couldn't get in, but still. Anna sighed, cleaning the tears on her cheeks and got in her home.

She looked at the clock, 2:37 AM

Her hot chocolate was not hot anymore. She had barely touched it.

Anna rested the side of her unhurt face on her hand, remembering yet again the event she had just survived. After the demons left, she tended to her injuries, ate some very much needed food and tried to make her favorite coco, just to calm her nerves; and failed. So, she stood up and put the enormous cup inside the microwave and waited it to be ready. Memories started to return to her again, but only this time, it was about the fact that she had been able to push away the imps without touching them. She looked at her left, bandaged hand and closed her fist. The microwave rang.

With her beverage finally serving its purpose, Anna now thought in what she would do. Hell, what _could_ she do? For instance, staying indoors. Her home was sacred ground, nothing would be able to harm her here, but she'd had to leave sooner or later, for one reason or another and the second that happened, she'd be ambushed. The two smaller demons she could deal with, but the big, elite one? No. Not even drawing energy from the universe. She had to be 110%. Fully recovered, strength back at full and that was to just barely stand a chance against that thing, and she'd need days to recover from what just happened. Maybe even weeks. But if she came and face it, the monster would not fight her alone, even if it could, so no. There had to be another way...

She wasn't raised for this. She wasn't taught about this kind of situations. Not THIS bad. She could do some research, but the books she would need were sold years ago by her parents. And it would be an authentic miracle if she somehow found them even online. Her distributors didn't have them anymore too. Sigh.

She looked at her phone on the counter, the smashed device a grim reminder of the force of the blows that happened. She had no means to contact Rapunzel or Kristoff. She didn't have a landline. _"Why waste money on that when you can have a cell phone?"_ her parents had said once. Now she regrets not opposing the notion. Aaaaand leaving her laptop on the store. Because, fuck her luck, why not?  
Kristoff would not come to her after at least a week of no contact whatsoever. Same with Raps.

So, she was isolated, uncomunicated.

"Meow?"

A white big fluffy cat jumped and settled on her lap.

"Hey Olaf" Anna said, patting her feline companion. He purred, feeling the redhead's hand on his back. "What can I do?" He just looked at her lazily. "I could stay for a few days, but afterward…I'd be just prolonging the inevitable" Olaf meowed angrily, scolding her. "I know, I know, it's just…" She sighed exasperated, "It doesn't make any sense! Why me? Why now? It's not a significant date, Mercury retrograde was a month ago, I didn't do anything, I didn't summon anything…wait. That's it!"

Olaf could almost see a physical lightbulb above Anna's head

"If I can't deal with them…I'll get someone who can."

 _Something about angels_ , she said.

"There's no such thing as coincidence" Anna huffed.

How couldn't she see it? First the angel girl came as a warning and tip. Then came the creepy dudes. As a prelude for something bigger. HOW could she miss it?

She's been gathering the stuff she'd need for the past hour and a half. Now she was in her tunic, walking around the basement, just finished lighting the candles, her athame now strapped to her waist, as she needed something to replace her wand with. Good thing too, because of what just happened, she now needed something with a little bit more kick. With rope she made two big circles, one in front of her and another one around her, where she was now standing. Olaf was with her, within her circle, laying lazily on the floor looking at her curiously.

Anna cleared her throat.

 _Showtime_

"Ready Olaf?" she said to her cat. And he just continued to look at her.

The summoning would be easy; problem was going to make it listen to her. To make it _obey her_.  
An old friend told her angels were not what they seemed. They weren't all friendly and smiley, bright white feathers and willing to help. They didn't have morals. Not like humans did. And they would leave someone to their luck if it didn't affect them directly. Remembering that, Anna gulped.

"Well, it's not like anyone here has a better idea"

She looked around the lonely basement, almost looking for an answer. She was certainly feeling like she was being watched, but no movement or sound came. So she started to work.

Anna took out her athame and opened the only book she had that could help her. She took out her athame and proceeded to mark a pentagram inside the circle of rope she was in.

"Excuse me, Olaf" she said when she reached where he was. Olaf got up and moved, just enough so the ritual blade could pass. "Thanks".

She chanted some protections, to her home, herself and her circle. She checked the ingredients and stuff were neatly set were they needed to be and started to read outloud from the book. Her pronunciation was rusty but was there, intelligible. A dead language no one was supposed to know, except a few people. No stopping now. If she did, a start over would be required. Sweat was starting to come down her forehead. When she raised her athame, she saw her hand, her entire _arm_ trembling. Still, she proceeded to make the symbols in the air with her weapon.

"shtael, milfaros. Ilsutwuen. Lividiang. Ashtiri et fu, lomeliat, dracktu…."

 _Be firm._

"Lomeliat, dracktu"

 _Be diplomatic._

"Saketsu, sumue"

 _You can't doubt youself anymore._

"voldantie shiame, ukuetssu moe"

 _Any sign of weakness and it'll destroy you._

 _Any sign of doubt and it'll destroy you._

 _You are in command. If it doubts it, you're doomed_

She remembered what she once learned a long time ago. A chilly windswept around her tunic. The flames in the candles were dancing furiously, threatening to be put out.

"Hear me now, as I command you, to appear before me now"

Olaf got on his feet, interested in the development.

"I summon you"

"I order you"

"I command you"

The wind continued to blow around the basement, growing colder each second.

"I command you!"

Anna shivered.

"I command you!"

There was a pattern now. It was circling around the rope circle in front of her.

"You, a capable guardian, a protector, one of the finest there are"

 _How in the world were those candles still alit?_

"A warrior"

 _Wait..._

"A savior"

 _Are those snowflakes?_

"An angel"

 _Is that snow?_

"Heed my call, as I summon you now"

A full on blizzard started to circle the rope. Anna should be freezing by now but all she could feel was a strong wind moving her braids and her tunic, barely able to cover her from the snowstorm on her basement. Doubt filled her. She's never heard of snow appearing in an invocation. Did she mess it up? What did snow had to do with angels? What if she wasn't summoning an angel, but something else? If she was, what was she brining to this plane? A snow spirit? An elemental? There was no way to know until the ritual was finished. But by then it would be too late. If she stopped now, there would be consequences.

"My enemies are yours!"

Should she risk it?

"My friends are yours!"

Should she go with it?

"Your strength is my strength!"

 _Oh, Gods…_

"Heed my call, as I summon you now"

 _…_ _To hell with it_

"As I command you…TO APPEAR BEFORE ME!

FOOOM!

In an instant, the storm condensed in the circle and a creature fell from the roof, landing on its feet, sending the snow in a wave towards the walls, knocking Anna down, the wave just went through her chest, scaring Olaf away.  
Anna grunted, and sit up to see….a person! And…wings.

The being was crouching, face down, wings wide open, but barely able to fit inside Anna's basement. It was then when Anna saw the bright and pristine white feathered wings. The figure slowly but surely stood up, curling its wings behind it.

"Woah…."

The angel stood to its full height and Anna found herself mesmerized by the tall humanoid being. Wings folded but still visible on its back. What was it wearing? Is that a dress or a tunic? A light blue cloth was across its chest, in a diagonal, from the right shoulder to the left hip. She didn't realize it at first but then looked closer and realized the ample bosom and wide hips. Gods, it was a woman. The most beautiful woman Anna had ever seen. She had her with her mouth wide open. Platinum blonde hair styled in a single thick braid, pale but fair skin, adorned with freckles here and there….and the bluest eyes Anna had ever seen. Her breath hitched. The angel was looking at her. Its-her face dipped to the side, curiously. And then she crouched again, set on all fours, unfurling her wings….and started crawling towards her.

"Wha-?!"

 _She just went through the circle! She's not supposed to do that! She can't! How the hell did she..!?_

Anna tried to move but her body refused to respond, too shocked by the fact that the angel just _went through_ the protection circle like it was nothing! AND NOW IT WAS IN **HER** CIRCLE! HOW THE FUCK-!?  
The angel closed in, and Anna was forced to lie down, finding support on her elbows. It was above her now, their faces only mere inches away from each other and….was she smiling?

"Ahm…" Anna looked to the sides, avoiding coming face to face with the angel, instead looking at the slightly unfurled wings above them. Then she felt a cold hand on her cheek, instantly, she turned and saw the closed eyed face of the winged being, and marveled at it, too beautiful to be human. after a few seconds, she let go of Anna's cheek and opened her eyes, bright and full of wonder.

"You summoned me" she said.

"Wha-?! Who-who are you?!"

"I'm your Guardian Angel"


	2. Sparkling Angel

**Hello again!**

 **Since practically all of you asked me to continue this thing, here you go! A full ongoing story!**

 **Now, I had some ideas on how to continue this, and chapter 2 was rather difficult for me; one of the reasons I wasn't so sure on making it a full story, instead of the incredibly clifhangery one-shot because the continuation originally was going to like 1200 words long. I knew how I wanted it to end but…it didn't feel right, especially since the "Pilot" chapter had almost 8000 words…**

 **But then your reviews kept on going and going, cheering me up and…..I decided to add what was originally going to be Chapter 3 to it; so I had to change what the original chapter two was like, because 3 was told in a different way, now that the two of them are together, the result was this chapter 2 "2.0", which you're all about to read ^^.**

 **Thank you all for your kind words. You really made my self esteem go up. I'm so happy TvT.**

 **Again, if you like it, PLUH-EASE review and tell me what you liked, if not, just don't be cruel.**

 **Special thanks for Xia, Guests, and all of you who left a review. Thank you so much! I apologize for the mistakes I made in tenses and stuff...it appears that it doesn't matter how many times I re-read this thing, something always passes me by...**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Sparkling Angel

"You're my…wait, what?!"

"Your Guardian Angel" She repeated, tilting her head. Anna couldn't tell if the blonde creature was smiling out of curiosity or was just being smug. _You humans are so adorable when you're helpless…_ the angel thought. "You wanted a protector, one of the best. So, here I am." Her voice was a sweet melody, especially how she said the last part, almost like she was singing.

"How did you get through the circle?" the witch in front of her asked quickly, in panic, "You're not supposed to able to do that!" the angel relished how the redhead was squirming, in big trouble, especially in the position she was in right now. Trapped beneath her; a poor, defenseless prey, just waiting for the strike that was to come. The pentagram the witch drew on both circles was the only defense she had, against a being that could do whatever it wanted, since her will was yet to be enforced upon the creature's spirit. If it were to claim her body and posses it, there wouldn't any resistance this time. The witch didn't have the power to stop such a thing anymore.

"You were supposed to make an hexagram, not a pentagram" The angel said, smiling widely. It was a smug smile, Anna realized. "That way you could have imprisoned me, and do whatever you wished to me." The blonde lowered herself, and the witch felt the cold body laying over her own. Breasts pushed against hers. _OMGOMGOMG, boobs. Anna you useless….oh shit, g-get a grip on yourself! Oh my gods…..so big and squishy…so…AARRGHHH!_ The redhead thought, flush spreading from her cheeks to the entirety of her face and neck as she desperately shook her head to avoid the thoughts plaguing her mind. With the rest of her body frozen on the spot, the summoner stopped moving her head at the angel's closing head and couldn't help but stare at the magnificent smiling face above her, thick white braid fallen to the side.

"But since you failed to do that, I am free to roam this Earth." The angel closed her face in and started to purr, enjoying the position she was in, her head nudging the side of the redhead's face.

 _No...It knows…_ That last sentence took Anna out of her trance. _This can't be happening! Think, Anna, think!_ As the angel continued to nudge her affectionately, all the witch could think was how badly she had screwed up. But may be a chance still, circle or not, if she took back control…maybe.

So she moved her head away from the angel's and said "You still answer to me, you may not be bound to my will, but you are bound to _me._ I still have power over you!" Anna said spitefully. _Be firm_ , she remembered.

"True" The blonde stopped purring and retreated from pinning the redhead, and instead fell back, deciding to rest on her legs, wings resting comfortably on the floor, surprising the witch, who with a confused face, sit up and looked at the Guardian in surprise _Wait. What? It worked?_

The angel continued, "And I find myself rather curious about Earth. It may prove difficult for me to explore this realm without the necessary precautions. Precautions that you may be able to provide, and forewarn, before balance is compromised"

The redhead listened but didn't understand. Her words worked! They fucking WORKED! And now…wait; hold on, _explore? Curious about Earth?_

"Balance?" Anna finally inquired out loud, more and more questions popping on her mind

"Indeed. The world, the universe is what it is because there is always a balance on things. There is light because there's dark. Chaos counters order. Violence is a threat to peace. My presence may upset the balance there currently is." The angel said, her eyebrows twisting upwards, feathers fluffed up at the sentence, making the creature seem nervous.

"Just like angels counter demons" The witch thought out loud.

The summoned being hummed, "you are not as foolish as you seem."

"Hey!" Anna felt insulted.

"But you still let your emotions get the best of you" The blonde smiled and arched an elegant eyebrow.

 _Are you kidding me?!_ The witch thought. This…THING was supposed to protect her?! It looked like it was playing with her! The spite! The arrogance! Gods! Is this what angels were like?

Anna observed the thing..! –The woman in front of her; and all of her screamed arrogance. The way she was sitting, reminded her of Japanese people, how they would sit on their legs. She tried it several times but couldn't stay that way for more than a minute. And _the angel-woman-thing_ was doing it like she were used to being like that! The way she laid her hands, together, the straight back, almost stiff, the way she talked, what did she think she was, royalty? _Oh, right. She was a "heavenly" being._ The wings giving up the tiny ditsy detail. Fuck. If she was going to have to deal with a stuck up angel, she might as well walk up to the demons and sit on a silver platter. There's no way this being was going to defend her. Unless, of course…

"If balance upsets you so much, then I'll have you know that demons are the reason I summoned you" Anna began, willing to test her theory.

"Oh?" The blonde's wings were suddenly raised, peeked in interest, just like their owner, who moved slightly forward, just as interested. Anna smirked, _nailed it._

"Demons are after me" The witch tested.

"They are after all humanity" the angel said.

" _Physically?"_ Anna countered

The blonde's arched eyebrow was no longer a smug one, it was a questioning one. And it infuriated Anna. S _he doesn't believe me_.

"Demons don't go after humans physically" the creature replied.

 _Yesterday I would have agreed_. Anna thought. "Well, they _do_. And they're after me"

"…"

"Do you think I would summon a stuck up-know-it-all-angel just because it would be fun?" Anna was getting aggravated…

"Angels are incapable of being 'stuck-up-know-it-alls'…whatever that means." …while the angel was getting annoyed.

"SERIOUSLY?!" To say the witch was getting frustrated was an understatement, if raising her arms and provoking a minor earthquake was prove of it.

"However…!" The blonde interrupted, not minding the sudden shake, "there is a way for me to know _exactly_ what happened", she said, suddenly growing serious.

"And what's that?" Anna said, running out of ideas.

The angel got on fours (again) and closed upon the witch, extending an arm, wanting to touch Anna's face again "may I?"

Anna nodded. And again, she felt the cold hand against her cheek, only this time, she didn't turn away from the angel's face. They looked into each other's eyes. While the creature's seemed lost in thought and not really paying attention to Anna, the redhead felt that by looking at the eyes in front of her, she was looking at eternity. At the universe, almost; a being that was not of this earth was here, with her. _Touching_ her. She looked at the side, angels' extremity still on her, and raised a hand of her own, with her thumb nail, she gently scratched her index finger. Nothing happened.

 _This isn't a dream, then. This is real. This is fucking real._ Anna thought.

She was a witch. A magical being. She saw strange things every day, talked to animals every day, saw other worlds **every single day** , and still could not believe what was currently happening to her. _A fucking, real, physical, breathing, angel is here and is touching my face…and she's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen_. She could not help but blush, as she again stared at eternity, and began to see the once neutral expression on her new Guardian, change from confusion, to shock, to disbelieve and then, worry. Slowly the winged being retreated her hand, and now looked at the redhead; and saw sadness, pain, and loneliness all together.

She backed off, and separated a few inches between them. "I'm sorry I doubted you", she began.

Anna blinked. Did she hear that right?

"You really are in danger."

 _Shit._

The angel looked at her, but was unable to find an answer to the main thing that was plaguing her: _An archdemon is trying to get her…why?_

Her training taught her that (usually) those were the ones that came to take the souls of humans who had submersed themselves in the darkest of arts and now had to pay the price. But if that were the case, Anna's spirit would reek of darkness, of greed and power, but instead of that, it was overflowing with light, sweet, warm, _innocent_ light. Her power had greatly diminished, that was obvious, because of the assault she just endured. But still, nothing about her soul or mind told her this witch was of the chaos-is-good mindset.

"You've got to be shitting me" she heard the witch say.

The angel couldn't help but chuckle, remembering the idiom, from when she scanned her mind, learning how to communicate in her language. "No, I'm not _shitting_ you".

The flashback of the demon lurking in the corner came to her mind. _If that thing's still there, I might be able to put an end to this quickly_ , the angel thought, so, she stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"Wha-? What are you doing?" Anna struggled to get up, her legs wobbling. The angel could feel the energy seeping away from the small redhead, summoning her had taken a great toll as well.

 _Yet she was able to do it and not faint._ The winged blonde saw again the remembered events, from the recent extraction, how she had to pull energy from the universe just to survive. But now that energy was slipping away, its purpose now fulfilled. She had to hurry.

"I'm taking care of your problem" the angel replied, her heavenly power seeping through her voice. There was nothing that was going to stop her from exacting justice and light upon the minions of hell who dared attack an innocent young human. A door prevented her from continuing her mission, so she did the only thing that came to her mind when that sort of thing happened:

She blasted the door.

"HEY!" Anna screamed, trying to catch up to her, only to have tunnel vision. "Yo-uugh… can't just rip apart things just like that! Doors have handles!" she grabbed her head, and found herself tumbling over her own two feet.

 _What_ is _a handle?_ The blonde wondered, she had reached the upper floor, and looked at her surroundings, looking for a way out, but a breeze came in, bringing a foreign smell, and she followed it.

"Wa-ait!" The witch continued "where are you going?!"

"To deal with your enemies" she answered and walked, wings moving accordingly for her not to get them caught on something.

"Outside?! You can't go outside!" the young human wailed.

Her words were left unanswered as the angel found the source of the breeze, an open door. _Interesting_. She wouldn't need to blast it.

"You're going to be seen!" Anna pleaded.

Too late, when she slightly recovered and looked up, the winged being was already outside.

"Gods, no! Please, NO!" Anna was getting desperate. If people saw a real actual angel, the consequences would be disastrous. She could feel her fucking lips turning white, whether that was from exhaustion or fear, she didn't know. _It can't be from cold. We're in the middle of summer._

The angel looked around. The moon shone brightly on the sky, not a single cloud could be seen.

"Hello there" she said to the heavens.

When in home, she had always wondered what it would be like, to be down _here_ instead of being up _there_. But there was no time for that, first things first, so she continued to walk around the property, looking at all places around her, feeling the wind, the energies, looking for the corner where the beasts went.

"Listen to me, please! You can't be out here! I'm not saying it just because-"

She felt the human's voice behind her as she closed on the fence and looked outside it. She found the corner. But since the destruction of a door had her summoner screaming in panic she decided not to destroy the metal in front of her, so instead she jumped it.

Anna saw how the angel just casually decided to jump the 2 yard tall fence and landed on her feet gracefully, her wings extending to their full wingspan, lowering the force of the fall. She got up, folded her wings, and walked quickly toward the corner.

 _No_! Poor Anna thought, as she almost ran toward the gate and opened it, going for the renegade being in front of her. She looked around, completely taken over by panic but found the street completely empty, cars were parked but there was no sign of any activity, no windows with lights on, nothing, not even crickets or owls, only a small breeze. She had to take the angel back before someone came out and saw her.

The infamous corner was empty. There was nothing, no one. As much as the feathered blonde looked and felt, she couldn't find anything. Not even a trace for her to follow.

 _Where did they go? Did they teleported out of here or…..?_

She walked a few more steps and looked at a black ash circle on the floor. She crouched and passed her hand above the mark and felt the dark, demonic energy still lingering. A pale finger touched the ashes and they hissed, she closed the finger to her nose and smelled:

 _Sulfur…always sulfur…and volcanic fire. The archdemon and the two imps. Hmm..gone without a trace. How did they…?_

Then it hit her: they DID teleport out of here.

She cleaned her dirty finger and started the incantation in her native tongue; her wings fluffed up and rose toward the skies. It was almost like she was singing, her voice sounding strong, echoing through the empty streets. Her hands moved across the black circle, ashes raising and hissing as she stood, until finally vaporized, leaving only a grey circle on the ground. The blonde lowered herself to the floor, until leaning only on her hands and softly blew at the remains, snowflakes coming out, dragging the hellish leavings along with them.

She returned to her previous crouching position and laid a hand on the center on the circle, mumbled a few words and finally, raised herself, folded her wings and cleaned her hands. She had to purify this place, rid the street of the possibility of a full blown demonic portal seeping demons in and out of Earth, that would be a tremendous blow to the balance and that she could not permit.

On the other hand, it would allow (or force, more accurately) heaven to send her and other angels to deal with the problem. But why bother if she could deal with it at this instant? Now that it was solved…there was time to think about how the problem came to be in the first place.

How much energy and power did they take from Anna to be able to teleport out? That question alone made the situation worse than she thought. This wasn't a random attack. They knew from the start who and how to strike. Now the question is _why._ Did they want her for her abilities? What for? And most importantly: _Who_ issued the order? What kind of demon would want something from Anna and why? The human hadn't made a deal with the devil or something like that, she would have felt such a thing. The magick user didn't have darkness in her heart; nor her art, or her skills.

She was running blind on this one. Maybe a more experienced angel would help Anna better, but then again, _she_ needed the experience, that's the reason she answered this summoning in the first place. Besides, she wanted to visit Earth and saw what it's like to be here. See why many angels deterred to live human lives and sometimes outright refused to even be here in the way she was now. She was a capable Guardian and warrior, and didn't depend on physical weapons too.

So it was a win-win. Anna would have the protection that was requested, and she'd grow more experienced AND learn about Earth at the same time.

 _Speaking of Anna, wher-?_

She felt herself be turned and slammed forcefully against the wall, slamming her wings with the blow. The blonde angel closed her eyes in reflex as the strength that shoved her was surprising, as she actually felt pain, her wings were crushed by her back and the wall. _Damnit! What in the-?!_

When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at FURIOUS teal ones and a very pale face and almost blue lips.

"Now you are going to hear me out, you damn feathered thing! Since you refuse to listen to me, I'll make this easy for you and put it this way: you care for your precious balance, right? So here it is! Your little stunt may cost the balance everything. This isn't the old days when humans, creatures, demons and angels all walked the Earth together and at the same time; this is the fucking 21st century. Here, at least 95% of the population is composed of humans, _muggle_ -ordinary-not-believing-in-magick-nor-supernatural-things-all-is-science-humans! If someone looks at a person that has actual living breathing wings, all hell breaks loose, they realize that there is something beyond their precious everything-has-a-logical explanation-mindset and the moment that happens, you can kiss your balance goodbye! Order ceases to be, and chaos starts to rule.  
The same comes if they see anyone making magick, if they see light, sparkles, rays of magical things coming out of someone's hands or something like that your balance is FUCKED!

So if you value your goddamn balance at all, you'll start by listening to me and not do the things I tell you not to, like stepping outside my house with your wings outside flapping around and doing magick in the middle of the street, is that clear?!"

The angel found herself shocked and paralyzed at the sudden relentless words of the one that summoned her, who still had the strength to actually keep her pinned. How did she manage to do that, the feathered one had no idea but didn't want to risk finding out what else she might do, now that the witch was boiling in anger, her face, her voice, even her aura suddenly changed.  
The feisty redhead left no room to discussion and the fact that she used the balance to get to her proved that she seriously had…what was the term? Oh, _fucked up_.

Angel or not, she felt rather vulnerable in the position she was in right now. Wings crushed, herself pinned, balance hanging on a thread, both of the witch's fists wrinkling her robe, she felt that she wouldn't stand a chance if she were to raise her hands and attempt to knock her summoner out, Anna's aura said it. If provoked, the redhead girl would have no mercy. She was about to call out her submission to the human when she felt the fists waver and the witch herself fell to the ground, eyes closed, breathing heavily, apparently fainted.

The angel felt herself free and looked at the fallen magical human, suddenly worried at the feeling of her spirit beginning to fade. She was dying.

The witch had finally exerted herself.

The sudden rush of strength must have been all that Anna had left. She lowered toward the young woman and settled her on her arms, ready to take her back into the house. Anna was not going to die. She wouldn't allow it. If she did, she would fade and return to heaven, having failed her mission, her chance to learn and help will be gone. No. Anna had to live, so she picked the witch up and set to walk her home when she remembered:

 _"_ _you'll start by listening to me and not do the things I tell you not to, like stepping outside my house with your wings outside flapping around"_

Shivering at the very recent memory, she gulped, and looked everywhere, not finding a soul in sight, she proceeded to hide her wings inside her back, wincing, since they were still hurting from the previous crush just a few seconds ago. Now looking like an ordinary person, she ran to Anna's house.

When she passed the front gate, she moved Anna more towards her chest and shoulder and raised her left hand towards the metal door, in order to close the gate with telekinesis but then remembered again, about the recent prohibition of power use.

….so instead, she settled Anna on her arms again, walked to the fence, and closed it with a sandaled foot.

Quickly, she went into the house, closed the door in the same way and started looking for the young one's room.

 _This whole place smells of her….._

Guided by the lingering energy and smell of Anna, she found her room, door apparently closed.

 _What was that thing she said before? Doors have what on them?_

The witch was getting cold. She had to hurry.

With her back, she pushed the door open and surprisingly, it did. It wasn't closed properly. _Oh Gods, thank you._ Finally, she put Anna on the bed and then put one hand on the witch's head and another one on her heart. Her life source was fading away.

 _Not if I can help it._

So she started chanting again, just like she did outside, only this time, she prayed for the young soul that she was now in charge of. She was feeling the magick come from her and seep into the dying body. The hand on the head moved towards the heart, and both of them lingered there. She saw Anna groan and twist her face in pain. That possession still left traces of demonic energy inside her body, it had to be taken out or the witch would suffer in the long term.

And so, her hands went _into_ Anna's chest, her complaining was louder this time. Suddenly, the angel felt dizzy, her chanting slurring a little. _What the…_ She felt the pain and the weakness the human currently felt, but didn't let it get to her, she closed her eyes and continued to chant, to pray, to heal. When she took her hands out, Anna gasped in relief, and the blonde looked at her hands and arms, covered in black thick woo, she closed her fists forcefully and all of it was vaporized, but the dark energy still lingered, so she went toward the large window, pushed it open and shook her hands, riding them of the remains, although some of it splat into her face.

"Oh Gods…yuck" Good thing it didn't enter her eye. She cleaned that remain with a finger and shook her hand outside, all the dark energy falling into the ground, to be recycled by the planet.

She saw and felt movement ahead and looked, at the distance was a person walking, followed by two more in strange clothes, _what is that thing?_ She thought as the car passed along side them. More and more cars and people followed. Her sights fell on a kid, who looked at her curiously and waved. Unsure, the angel waved back and the small child smiled. A woman took him by the hand and pulled him away, but not without him waving again. She just raised her open palm at him, unsure of what else to do…

 _Maybe I should head back inside…_ And she did.

With the remains now cleared, there was only one thing left to do, the most important, for Anna to start her recovery, so the now wingless-blonde walked toward the sleeping redhead and went to her side. She decided to hop on the bed and for second time in that night, settled herself on top of the witch. She closed her face to the redhead's, and kissed Anna. It was slow at the start, careful, and then she licked Anna's lips, slightly opened, later to begin kissing the inside of Anna's mouth with her tongue. The angel didn't realize her wings had come out, and now were slightly unfurled and fluffled up, their glow illuminating the room. She continued to lick Anna's lips and then nuzzled the sides of head with her own, she stopped when a gasp came from the humid lips.

The witch looked at her, eyes opened only in half, still weak but now very much alive, and blinked. "You never told me your name"

She folded her wings on her back, and they made a _flap flap_ sound on it as she smirked. _As if I'd tell you…_

"You can call me Elsa"

"Elsa" Anna repeated, eyes growing out of focus as she fell asleep "Elsa….."

And finally, sleep claimed the redhead witch that had summoned her.

Elsa tilted her head and passed a hand on the side of the human's cheek. Curiosity filled her features. _So this is what a human looks like…._ And she continued to pass the hand until it rested on top on Anna's chest, and felt the soft, now steady heartbeat. _…..and how a human feels like._

Elsa was sitting on the small couch at the side of the witch's bed, an arm supporting her face, legs crossed, wings opened up, otherwise she wouldn't be able to sit on the thing, and watched the slow rise and fall of Anna's chest. Her mind was wondering on the recent events since her summoning. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried. Especially now that she had been so close to accept submission to the human.

Angels were prideful creatures, and not without reason. _They_ were the children of the Gods. All the knowledge the universe had to offer was theirs to learn. Their skills were perfected even further with each eon that passed.

And so, it was extremely hard for an angel to admit a mistake, or to apologize. Many creatures said that if an angel ever said _"I was wrong"_ it meant judgment day had arrived.

So, for an angel to accept submission was to accept that (s)he was accepting to be inferior. And to forego their freedom and free will, even if they didn't _truly_ had free will.

Elsa sighed.

She had been lucky that her _'owner'_ was such a klutz. She still retained everything. Her pride, her freedom, herself…..

Oh yeah, she heard tales of magicians that did the summoning exactly as it had to be done to ensure an angel's complete and total submission. Different herbs and materials, athame covered in a demon's blood, and the correct pronunciation of the _enochian spells_ , designed to make the feathered beings quiver in fear. With the hexagram in place, the heavenly being would have nowhere to go and would find itself trapped, then, the magician would….

Elsa shivered and closed her eyes, stopping that train of thought. She felt a strong nervous thumping coming from her chest and put a hand over it. _Oh, that's right…._ She had a heart now too.

SNORE.

The blonde jumped. What the FUCK was that?!

Anna turned and laid on her side, facing Elsa, arms moving above her head and legs spreading to cover the whole bed…and snored again.

"Oh…." Her feathers aligned themselves again, no longer scared.

A soft snore, followed by mumbled words came from the witch's mouth. Elsa could not help but giggle. She settled on the couch again, now aware that the sound was coming from her summoner. The angel moved her head to the side and watched curiously as Anna was starting to drool.

"Meow?" Olaf suddenly jumped and landed on Elsa's legs.

"What the..?" _What is this thing?_

"Meowww"

"Olaf?" The blonde confirmed.

"Mmmm"

Elsa started petting him, earning a deep purr. "Alright"

With the sound and vibrations coming from the cat's chest, the angel looked at the redhead again, and wondered again to her previous thoughts.

 _She_ was lucky that her summoner was such a klutz. And then again, the witch was lucky that she had gotten _her_ as a Guardian. What would have happened if an older, more experienced and less interested angel and taken her place?

Wow. Well, apathy would have been the first thing. That angel would probably dislike being here on Earth and Anna would have serious issues in controlling the being. And that's assuming she still had some sense of control over the creature. Then, since the summoning was screwed up, the angel would proceed to tease the young redhead and attempt to possess the human, learning all that she knew, therefore, anticipating to any attempt at _domesticating_ the angel, effectively preventing it, and maybe even reverse it.

The only time that the angel would have to worry would be the time that the human came to be under attack. Any harm that came to the summoner eventually affected the protector one way of the other. Death was unacceptable because it meant the end of the angel's playtime.

Damn. She could see it know. Poor young Anna growing desperate and trying to assume control of the winged creature, a small success would make the angel resentful, making it look for a way to get around the witch and regain whatever little freedom it lost.

"Yep", Elsa popped the 'p'. "You're lucky to have me, young one"

As the blonde continued to pop her lips in curiousness at the sound, she promised herself: she would have her fun eventually, but never with intent on harming little Anna.

It was a truly beautiful coincidence…that she got a summoner that would let her be free, and Anna got an angel that actually worried about her. They were perfect for each other.

Olaf continued to purr until he fell asleep, and Elsa turned to the open window and looked at the sun coming from behind the buildings, signaling the start of a new day, and her relationship with the human on the bed.

The angel looked at the witch, and smiled, realizing the few white hairs that were on the magick user's head, signaling the connection she was forming with Anna, but oblivious of what was to come out of it….

 **This was originally meant to be uploaded on Tuesday, as a gift to you all in celebration of Trump's defeat but…yeah.**

 **As the world realizes that the US voted in favor of racism, homophobia, bigotry and many other horrible things, I now quote Liesl Schillinger:**

 **"** **There has never been a more urgent time for writers to write, for filmmarkers to film, for creative idealists to raise our sights higher"**

 **Good luck for us all…we will need it.**


	3. Day One: Welcome to Earth

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm back.**

 **I must apologize for the serious delay in the making of this chapter. November has been a rather….*sigh* complicated month. And to many more too, I'm sure, while December was unexpectedly busy. I hope things improve for me, so I can move forward with what I want to do, including this fic.**

 **Now, the main idea was for me to post at least 2 chapters a month, but now I'm not so sure I can even do that, even still, I promised I would do my best, and I will. I won't cease to update this fic. I will end what I started. That being said, I rather not rush things, and want to enjoy the fact that I'm not really on a deadline, this way, I can just write and write until I feel the chapter is finished. Like with this one. 7 000 words became 9 000. Then 10. 13. There is a lot that can be explained and told in this weird universe I have created, and I very much enjoy describing in full detail everything. In the end….what can I say? I like long chapters ^^U.**

 **Moving on, I feel that I must set some things cleared. Part of me thinks that I really should not write this, but other part says that I MUST. Because…..internet. So, here goes:**

 **This chapter is rated M for several reasons. So, you've been warned. Also, the opinions reflected on this story do not necessarily represent this author's opinion about** ** _muggles_** **(you'll understand when you get there). Disney owns Frozen. I don't own a thing.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **AceVermin143: I'm so very happy you liked it n.n. I'm so very sorry for the delay on this one. Hope you like it as well!**

 **Lord West Gordon: Many couples have rocky starts XD. Maybe not this bad, but still.  
I know we will. We have to.**

 **LevyHunter: O/./O I..uh...Thanks? I don't know what to say! You honor me! n/./n  
I hope I don't disappoint you. You're very welcome :)**

 **Almadgali: *wink***

 **Tania Hylan: If you liked Elsa, I wonder how you'll feel in this one, *giggles***

 **DubstepHippie: Glad you liked it! Enjoy this one :D**

 **Thank you Guests, Keanan765, Portsidegunner, Revengest and all you who read this story. Very special thanks to RStyle!**

 **RStlye: I'm usually like you, I read and read but rarely leave a review. I'm so glad you chose to do it with this story. Means I'm doing something right. I hope you like reading long chapters just as I like writing them. Many themes will come, with human and angel customs, and our dear girls having trouble with each them, so it'll be fun ^^. I'll definitely try to update sooner. Thank you so much for your kind words, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **So, as always, reviews will always be appreciated.**

 **Now please enjoy ^^**

TW: Gore

Chapter 3: Day One - Welcome to Earth

Anna woke up feeling her body stiff and heavy. She could not open her eyes.

 _What the…_ she thought, so she moved her fingers to her eyelids and started to clean way the thick crust that had formed along them.  
The window was open, curtains moved with a soft breeze, sunshine coming through. She was still wearing her robe and was fully dressed.

"What-?" the witch had to clear her throat "what happened?" She looked everywhere, expecting an answer but got none. She moved to sit on the bed with incredible difficulty, facing a couch on her left and moved her neck around, making a few popping sounds, she moved her arms, legs, toes, every single thing that could be moved, she moved, and _every_ bone popped.

"Damn, did I hibernate or something? What time-?" Anna looked at her alarm clock, 9 AM. Huh.

She rubbed her hands against her face. She needed a bath.

She took off her clothes and dumped them in the corner. She covered her athame with her tunic and noticed her left bandaged hand. After a few moves, the witch was confused. She didn't feel pain anymore, so she walked to the sink, and proceeded to take the bandage off.  
To her surprise, there was nothing, nothing at all. No sign of her previous cuts or bruises, not even a scar.

"Huh…maybe I'm getting better at healing myself." Anna claimed.

The redhead raised her head, set her hands on the sink and took a good look at herself in the mirror in front of her. Again, she was surprised after seeing her freckled face _intact_. The night before, she had a nasty bruise and her fair skin was injured, scratches and irritation were all over at least half of her face, because she had fallen to the curb on that side….but not anymore.

The young witch touched, twisted and pulled at her own face but felt practically nothing. If even, her cheek even felt smoother and softer. Now with both hands she examined herself and realized that all of her skin felt the same, her arms, her flat stomach, even her legs.

"Ok, now this is weird…." She said as she took another look at the mirror, twisted her face to the side and found something on her hair. "Where did this come from?"

At the side, the witch noticed a white streak. After unbraiding whatever remaining hair that wasn't part of her _lion mane_ , she noticed it ran from tip to top.

 _Curious, it's not paint or something like that; looks funny…_ she thought.

She looked at her back, and looked all around but found no other difference in herself. Still confused, she took off her underwear and stepped inside the shower.  
The hot water did wonders for her body, helping untie the knots in her muscles that still remained. The redhead deeply enjoyed the feeling and found herself enjoying the shower more than usual.

Just how long had she been asleep?

Now fully awake and with the stiffness gone, Anna felt energized, more than usual. Something felt different. She just couldn't place what.

Then her mind wandered to previous memories….

The demons.

The ritual.

 _Elsa._

The last thing she remembered before waking up was scolding the angel, slamming her against the wall and almost kicking her ass in a furious rant and then….nothing.

As the redhead took a towel and began drying her hair, she wondered if the summoning hadn't been a dream, the demon attack was real, the bandage that she took off previously proved it, but what of the rest?  
A flashback came of Elsa….what was she doing that time? She was touching her face, yes, but _what was she doing?_ Anna remembered that after the hand retreated, the angel now supposedly knew what had happened to her.

 _Did she read my mind or something..?_

Once again, she scratched her index finger with her thumbnail and nothing happened. Again.

"So none of that was a dream; and it still isn't…." Anna wasn't sure how to feel about that. She was attacked. AND she summoned an angel.

The witch gulped, unsure of what to expect next.

After putting on a fresh set of clothes, strapping her athame to her hips and braiding her hair again, the young redhead set on finding the renegade angel.

All the rooms were empty, even the small library, so she went down to the living room and the kitchen, finding no-one. Not even Olaf answered her calls. She went to the basement and found that there was no door at all, nor remains of the blast that the blonde caused. The explosion was really something, but it looked like it had never happened. No scorch on the floor walls, nothing. So she took out her ritual blade and walked down the stairs, expecting trouble.

Everything was just like she had left it. The candles had died out, completely consumed. Her old book of summoning was on the floor, still open, the ropes were still there, moved, but there.  
The witch went to work, putting away her blade and examining the wax remains and sighed as she interpreted the meanings of them all: 'trouble'.

"No shit" Anna said sadly.

She began to take away the things and cleaned her workspace, after returning the book and the ropes to her room, the redhead brought down a broom from the kitchen and cleaned it quickly. Then, the witch went upstairs to resume the search for her supposedly new Guardian.

She had looked all over the house, made some time but there was still no sign of the blonde. So where had she gone to?

There was only a part that still remained: outside.

 _Not again_ … _!_

Anna ran toward the exterior of the house, looked around the garden and found nobody.  
Fear now sinking in, she opened her fence and stepped outside, pedestrians looking funnily at her.

 _Where is she..?_ She grabbed her hair, and scanned every corner of the street with her eyesight. _Nonononononono…..!_

"Elsa?!" She finally screamed. Did she ran off? OH FUCK! She **did** say she _'was free to roam the Earth now'!_ SHE'S GONE!

Dear holy Hecate, now what was she going to do?! She could track her but she'd need something of hers, and there is none! Or, what about her energy signature? An angel would have a peculiar-

"Up here!"

Huh?

Anna turned around, unsure of where the voice came from.

"Here!"

After turning 180 degrees, she saw Elsa, waving a hand, peeking from the roof of Anna's home. Olaf soon peeked too and after looking at Anna, he meowed.

"Jeez!" the now relieved witch said, getting inside the magical property and closing the fence. "What are you doing up there?"

"Keeping watch?" Duh. It was obvious.

"From the roof?" Anna wondered, w _hy the roof?_

"You can see everything from above. Nothing escapes you" The blonde stated. She was an angel after all. Watching Over was her middle name.

"Ahhm…." _That_ _ **is**_ _logical._ "Can you come down? I need to talk to you"

"As you wish" the angel stood up and walked toward the edge…..

 _'_ _As I wish?' Did I miss someth-wait, why is she going to-?_

…..and casually jumped from the roof, landing in front of Anna.

"Yes?" Elsa casually said, folding her hands together and offering young Anna a warm smile, as if jumping from a 7 yard height and landing on her feet unharmed was something that happened every day.

The redhead terrified, looked to the fence. Outside, there were two teenagers, gaping. Anna didn't need to be a witch to know what caused that expression on their faces. Luckily for her, it seemed that no one else noticed so she proceeded to push the oblivious angel back into the house.

"You know what, Elsa? You should get in. GET IN, justgetinthere!" Anna cried, not holding back

"Aaaahh! What is-aaahhh!" Without her physical wings and with the witch's powerful pushes, Elsa could barely stay equilibrated on her two legs, she tumbled and at the end fell after making it in.

Anna slammed the door behind them, just as Olaf was about to come in.

"Meow?!"

"Sorry Olaf!"

The door opened slightly, just enough for the cat to pass, and closed again.

The blonde got up and dusted her robes. "I certainly do not appreciate that, Anna" the angel said, clearly annoyed.

"You can't just-! Oh Gods, and you're still on those clo-" the redhead sighed and covered her face with her hands, exasperated. Elsa was still wearing her robes. They were beautiful, but it was obvious that the fabric was not of this earth! It was producing a light of its own, the material seemed like liquid silk and the color-S, yeah, multiple **colors** that seemed to come into creation as the fabric folded in several spots just made Elsa look….fuck, LIKE A FREAKING ANGEL!

Then she remembered, the blonde didn't have anything else to wear, she was just summoned, not even 12 hours have passed since she got here, how could she have known? Just….sigh.

"Okay" Anna said, hands clearing from her face, as she stared at the angel, who looked at her with a scowl. "We have to set some ground rules first."

Elsa blinked.

"Please sit down" the witch continued.

And the angel did. On the floor.

"No! Not there! Just..!" _You gotta be kidding me…_

Elsa stood up and crossed her arms. "Where then, _human_?"

"On the couch, please?" Anna pointed at the living room.

The blonde walked there and looked around, unsure of what to look for. She saw this-weird-looking-chairs that appeared to be cushioned. _They look like the fluffy shaped thing that is on her room, must be it._ Sigh. _Let's try it then, If she gets aggravated I'll just ask where_ _ **exactly**_ _she wants me to sit._ So she finally did, close to the edge, back straight and waited for the redhead to come in.

Olaf came in and decided to sit next to Elsa. They both looked at each other.

"This is going to be interesting, don't you think?" The angel said, as she heard the witch's voice on the background.

The cat groaned.

Anna paced around. And wailed.

"I have an angel in my house, I have an angel in my house! Now what do I do!?  
Ok Anna, relax, just…let's get through this logically. What _can_ I do? I can't keep it hidden. We're gonna have to walk out eventually. So….it's like a I got a little sister now! I'll have to teach her how to move, how the world works and stuff. How to pretend she's a muggle and everything.  
Yeah! Alright, here we go!"

So, she marched towards the living room, and found Elsa sitting obediently, just expecting to hear what Anna had to say, so she looked the angel in the eye….and started pacing again, having just forgotten what she was about to say.

10 minutes later….

Both cat and angel looked at a (still) pacing Anna, lost in thoughts, biting her thumbnail.  
As much as this amused Elsa, maybe it was time to bring her summoner back to this world…

"ahem"

Anna turned at looked at the angel, who just smiled and tilted her head. _That smile, my dear Gods…_

"You wanted to say something to me…?" Elsa began.

"Yes! Okay…" the witch began, "we need to set some ground rules"

"Rules?" the angel inquired.

"Yes, Earth is a…..strange place. But _we_ are stranger still, so uh, we need to be careful."

"With what?"

Anna remembered last night. How she slammed the beautiful platinum blonde and scolded her big time. It would seem so did Elsa, since the angel just winced and looked down, no longer looking at her eyes. It wasn't right, what she did, and she wanted to apologize but then recalled what she was taught…' _Be firm. Don't doubt. Any sign of weakness…'_ Did it truly have to be that way? Elsa didn't seem that she would take advantage of her, but then again… _Appearances can be deceiving._

She knew that better than anyone.

But the human couldn't help but think: _what IF she does decide to take advantage? I can't do anything to defend myself, not after yesterday…_ whether she liked it or not, the angel was her only hope right now, at least until she recovered. And that meant…no apologies, and going straight to the point.

"We can't show what we truly are to the outside world" Anna carefully said.

"Why?"

 _Damn it…_ "Do you remember what I said yesterday?" _Seems there's no avoiding it._ Anna thought sadly.

Elsa looked up now, confusion on her lovely, angelic features, "Yesterday?" _But yesterday you were…_

"Yes, after you cleaned the black mark on the floor"

"Oh…" _Black mark? When did I..?_ she winced and lowered her face momentarily. "Amm…I do…" the angel looked up, at her ' _owner',_ and saw that she expected an answer, "you said that balance is a delicate thing, no magick and no wings on the streets"

"Exactly" Anna sighed.

"But I do have one question"

"Mmm?"

"What's a _'muggle'_?" Even if Elsa now knew the basics on how to communicate with Anna, (since she extracted the knowledge from her head) there were some words that she didn't know, some she understood, some she didn't; that along with concepts and idioms that even the redhead herself didn't fully comprehend, or were difficult to understand because of the meaning of it would trouble the angel with understanding them as well.

"Errr…." The witch just scratched the back of her neck and blushed, "It's amm….there's this person who wrote a series of books, that talked about witches and magic and stuff, and they're on an almost separate, world from the ones that are _'normal'_." She emphasized the word with her fingers. "In that series, witches and other magical folk call this _'normal'_ people muggles. They're people who are not magical and since, cannot use magick.  
Here in real life, the magical community was fascinated with the term, and since, has become an actual adjective that is used today, to describe common ordinary people that not only aren't magical, they don't believe magick exists, they can't see paranormal things and they think that every people that works with that is just crazy."

"Oh…" The angel furrowed her brows, assimilating the information.

"It has become more of a derogatory term since they have caused us a lot of pain across the centuries." Anna said sadly "They call us cheaters, robbers, fakes, liars…among other things too, the hypocrites….and when they look for help, to whom do they go to?" the witch sighed. "Unfortunately, there are some witches who indeed are cheaters and liars, and because of them, muggles think we are all that way."

"A few hundred years ago" Anna continued, "they actually hunted us…for better or worse, they failed mostly, killing thousands of innocents instead. But still, many of us died.  
Nowadays, we're no longer killed anymore…but find ourselves at a worse fate. If we meet the wrong person, we can get committed."

The angel furrowed her brows, not understanding the last word. "Committed?"

"We…" Anna sniffed. "We get incarcerated at a place that gives us medication, to numb our senses, our minds. We loose ourselves. After a certain time passes, we can't go back. Our bodies become dependent on that stuff, and the prolonged effects in the long term is mortal to us. So death becomes the only exit we can hope for."

"Gods…." Elsa heard carefully noticed how much pain it caused her protected one that such people existed. And the consequences of that fact; what they did. What they _do_.

The witch hesitated in continuing, but she did anyway, "When a human is a child, their senses are much more open." Anna continued, "they are sensitive to all things, good and bad. If you're born a witch, you are even more sensitive, and your parents, if they're witches too, encourage your sensibility and enhance it. You see trolls, ghosts, spirits, fairies, elementals and other wonderful creatures….and, since you're a kid, you only seek to share, and show…but if you show them to a 'normal' child, who's muggle parents shut down the sensitivity, they will say that you're crazy, that you are making up imaginary friends, that you're weird…and they'll start to make fun of you." Anna slowly hugged herself, as tears started to form in her eyes. "How do you show someone something that they can no longer see? Just because they can't, they'll start pointing at you and laugh, and call you names…." The redhead whimpered.

"Anna…" The angel could feel in her soul the witch's pain. Her sadness. Her loneliness….and understood: _That's why her eyes looked that way…_

"You grow up alone, and without any friends." The witch sniffed. "But years later, they are the first that come to ask you for advice." Anna cleaned her eyes of unshed tears, anger now seeping in them "They'll want you to _'make something to make their loved one come to them_ ', cast a curse on their boss …get the cards read, but never apologize for what they did"

The sudden change of feelings made Elsa stand up and hug the redhead, who just gasped in surprise.

"It's okay Anna… you're not alone." She moved her hands along Anna's back. "You're not alone anymore"

The witch was surprised by the move, and found herself unable to resist, the angel's words cut deeply into her, so she hugged the angel back, sobbing, tears now flowing freely. All the pain she had closed up, the sadness, the misery; she let go. All of it.

"It's all right, it's all right. Let it go, Anna…" The blonde angel cooed, and slowly dropped to the floor, supporting the redhead's failing knees. As she felt the grip on her tighten up, Elsa moved her hands along the back of her summoner, causing slight tremors on Anna's body as she wailed and began chanting again, transparent wings appearing behind her back, unfurling and raising to the skies….

As the human felt the angel's hands move up and down, and heard the holy voice of the heavenly being, Anna found herself being lifted of her pain and sadness as she cried, every tear she shed, every scream that was muffled by the angelic robe of the blonde in front of her was something that she had kept up inside for a long time. The feelings that she had buried so deeply exploded and resurfaced with Elsa's simple words…

The feelings of loneliness were not as crushing as they were before; even if the arms around her were cold, she felt warm, loved, protected, in peace….

 _How can I feel warm?_ The witch thought. Did it matter? This woman was freeing her of her resent towards muggles, of what ' _normal people'_ did to her and her people. She laughed at the term now. How silly of her.

As her sobs began to quiet down, she began to breathe normally, and was unable to ignore the smell that surrounded her…

 _Flowers…she smells like flowers…_

Sniff sniff…. _and herbs.._

Among the herbs she smelled, there was one that came up to her the most. _Mint_. Elsa smelled like mint. Fresh, cool, calming. So Anna breathed in deeply, cherishing the smell, the embrace, the moment…and exhaled. Her eyes fluttered as she felt the angelic fabric on her face and saw transparent wings and fluffed feathers coming from Elsa's back enveloping her. And so, she smiled contently.

Now relaxed, the witch separated herself from the angel, who stopped chanting and looked at her, the warm, calming smile was back on her face, with her thumb she cleaned the remains of the tears on Anna's face.

"Better?" the blonde said, as the wings behind her folded back and disappeared completely.

Anna nodded. "Thank you"

"You are quite welcome." Elsa answered.

They spent a few seconds like that, just looking at each other.

 _Good thing angels aren't all smiles and fluffy white feathers…_ the witch thought.

Elsa was now happy with the fact that Anna's eyes were cleared of the sadness she saw on the moment she was summoned. The loneliness still lingered, but it was something that would clear over time, _she'd see to that_.

The witch meanwhile could not bear with her thoughts anymore, so she brought them out, "I-I don't know where that came from" she began as she stood up. "That's never happened to me before"

"It's ok" Elsa helped her stand up.

"I just...started talking and then…that happened."

"You needed to get that out of your system."

"But why with you? I barely know you and-"

"You needed someone to talk to" The angel said, matter-of-factly, tilting her head to the side. "I can see that you haven't had a chance to talk about these things, so, you saw a chance and took it"

Anna rose her head and looked at her Guardian, words sinking in. _She's right…._ she realized. Last time she had a talk like that was with her parents; a long time ago…And the angel did expel an aura of safety and trust…she could feel like she could trust her. With everything. Her thoughts, her feelings…

 _Damn angels and their….angelic aura!_

"Well, amm…where was I? Before all this?" the now embarrassed witch looked away and put her hands at the sides of her hips as she stepped back.

Elsa giggled at the redhead's sudden change of behavior, the red tilting her cheeks and so, the angel sat down again. "You were talking about rules"

"Right! House Rules!" Anna remembered, determination seeping into her voice. Elsa playfully rolled her eyes and lifted her arms as Olaf settled on her legs, groaning and closing his eyes.

"So, as I said before, Rule #1: no wings while out on the street"

The angel's frame slightly changed to a sad one, followed by a small whimper

Rule #2: "No magick of any kind while outside"

Elsa sighed in defeat.

Rule #3: "You'll have to wear 21st century human clothes, no exceptions"

Elsa arched an eyebrow: "human clothes?"

"Indeed" Anna replied. "Rule #4 You'll have to act like a normal human being at all times. That means, no jumping of rooftops…" the witch enunciated that last part.

"Oh…I see…" the word left the blonde's lips, now understanding why she was pushed inside a few minutes ago

"…not showing your super-strength and/or speed and no words in unknown languages to muggles" Anna finished, her face changing to one of pity with the last word.

"Al right, I think I understand. I must do only things that a…. _muggle_ would do?" the blonde tested.

"You're not as foolish as you look" Anna smiled smugly, while Elsa smirked, knowing where had that phrase come from. "There are three exceptions to the rules, and these come when you find yourself with me in a safe place and/or _inside_ this house, when you are with people that know that you're an angel and when you are certain that there are no muggles around" the redhead continued.

"How will I know if someone's a muggle or not?" Elsa inquired.

"You don't. That's the tricky part, and why it is so important that you follow the rules. Creatures like vampires, lycans, fairies and such have particular energy signatures, so finding them might be easy, many of them are too prideful to hide themselves like that, but we witches tend to hide our aura, blending with the rest. There's no way for sure if someone's a witch until you focus on them or have them up close." Anna revealed.

"Either that or maybe I just suck at finding my brothers and sisters and need to recalibrate by _witch-dar_ " Anna wondered out loud

"Your…..what?" Elsa just lost her now.

"Witch-dar! You know, like _gaydar_ only that instead of finding gay people you find witches?" The witch said, like it was the most common thing in the world.

"Oh…" The angel got it, but…"Oh!" _Then_ she understood and giggled again, covering her mouth with a hand, "you humans have such a curious way of defining attraction"

It was Anna's turn to arch an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"You complicate yourselves with gender and sex instead of just focusing on the people's essence", the angel analyzed.

 _Now that's a very good point!_ The redhead thought, "Uhhh….yeah, but we humans are stupid and….." Anna sighed, sadly "yeah, we complicate ourselves; with a lot of things."

Elsa giggled again.

"How can you…know the difference, between sex and gender, I mean?" Anna suddenly asked.

"I know because you know. I took the information from your mind" Elsa answered.

"How?"

"Telepathy"

"You can read my mind?" Anna blushed, if the angel could wander around her mind, who knows what kind of things see could see.

"Not quite. I can only do it when I touch someone, other angels have it more developed than I do"

"Wow" to say the witch was fascinated was to say the least. "So why don't you? I mean, you didn't practice enough, or..?"

"I focused more on fighting and minor healing arts. As a warrior, I know how easy it is to become injured, so beside focusing in my abilities, I spent my time learning how to heal myself and others. An injured Guardian is no good in the middle of a conflict" Elsa stated.

"What is the main thing you use?" the witch asked.

"Saliva"

 _Wait, WHAT?!_ "Spit?" Anna didn't expect that.

Elsa laughed at the synonym, "Yes, that is another name for it. Angel's saliva has incredible healing qualities. In the right application it can save someone from death. Like you, for instance"

The witch's brain halted…."What?"

"Yes, you exerted yourself two nights ago, escaping the demons and summoning me took a critical toll on you, and since you didn't rest or take any treatment, your essence was starting to fade, so I placed you on your bed and then proceeded to heal you. If I hadn't you'd be in summerland now."

"With spit?" Anna's brain barely registered what was revealed to her, and a certain question was now plaguing her, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer "Umm….H-Ho-How did you..?"

The angel put a finger on her chin. "With…what was that word…..ah, with a kiss.", she casually said.

"….A what?" There was a redder color than a tomato. Anna's face was proof of it.

"Yours wasn't a physical injury, so I somehow had to manage a delivery to your _insides_ , to your very soul, so I figured that the most direct approach was a kiss, and as you can see, it worked"

Anna wasn't sure if it was the cold, no-nonsense-logical statement of the angel or the fact that HER FIRST KISS HAD JUST BEEN STOLEN, but she had to use every piece of her willpower to prevent her from screaming at the blonde.

 _Dear Hecate, my first kiss….I just lost my first kiss –sobs- shiiiiit. I was saving myself for a pretty cute girl or a handsome man and now…..wait. 'Insides'? This is saliva we're talking about, if she had to use it on me with a kiss that only means….._ "Elsa…."

"Yes?" The blonde turned her head up

"D-did you use yy-your toungue?" Anna was afraid, VERY afraid, but deep down, she already knew the answer….

"Of course" The angel replied, almost singing.

That snapped the witch, she turned around, turning her back on the angel and began to squeal "OOOHHH GODS! SHE USED HER TONGUE! SOMEONE THAT'S NOT EVEN MY SPECIES KISSED ME! OH SWEET GODS! MY LIPS! **MY MOUTH!** MY FIRST KISS IS GONE! AND IT WAS EVEN A FRENCH KISS! AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Anna fell on her knees and sobbed on the ground, hands hiding her ashamed face as regrets and curses continued to spur out of her mouth. The angel stared in confusion at the redhead's antics, while she petted Olaf. _What is she doing now?_ She wondered.

Still terribly disturbed by the horrible surprise, the witch got up, knees wobbling and faced her Guardian, "Did you do anything else that I should be aware of?" At this rate, everything was possible.

"Hmm…"the angel searched her memories, "Your cousin came and I let her in"

"What? Rapunzel?"

"Indeed, and it was quite an interesting event…"

The angel wasn't sure who it was that made Anna's home sacred ground, but it was someone that was terribly good at it. Now her mere presence made the home a _holy space_ , but a few more blessings would only increase the protection it could provide, so after learning how the witch's room door handle worked, she stepped out of the place and went to look for the perfect spot to keep watch; preferably somewhere high, where she could see everything that might try to get close to the redhead's property.

"Any ideas, Olaf?" Elsa turned to the cat at her side, who meowed with enthusiasm.

"Why, bless the place of course", the blonde answered.

So the cat and the angel walked, both going to each of the corners of the house, in there, Elsa would drag a finger along the corner, from the floor to the roof.

 _"_ _What once was holy, today is again.  
As I bless this place, no evil shall gain,  
No bad or wrong, shall ever come  
Defeat, no victory ever now  
As I declare this place angelic ground now"_

The angel kissed the corner and moved to the next, farthest one

"So, south is next?" Elsa asked.

Olaf nodded, a soft groan coming from its chest

"Lead the way".

As the pair walked around the redhead's home, the angel learned the use and function of doorknobs and handles. Fascinating devices. The curious blonde learned that Anna had a tendency to not close doors properly. Olaf was quite proud of his skill at opening doors, and ability to barge in any room, regardless of the (currently sleeping) witch's will. In case anything else failed, and the human actually closed one certain room and accidentally locked it, Olaf showed that the window could be used.

Once the four corners of the house were blessed, Elsa stepped outside of the enchanted home, Olaf following soon after. The Guardian took a few steps and looked at the building, a soft angelic glow was now surrounding it.

"It starts to feel like home now" the blonde angel said happily, quite proud of her work.

Any chance that the demons had in trespassing was now wiped out because of Elsa's blessing. Even if her mere presence made the place even more sacred than it already was, it never hurt to _set up camp_ , after all, she was going to spend a lot of time in this place. (Hopefully?...Maybe?) Might as well get comfortable.

 _But the aura the place has might attract unwanted attention_ , the angel thought.

Demons were attracted to light, just like flies were. It doesn't matter if it might kill them, darkness has always felt attracted to light and is impossible for them to miss, too many of the fallen angels that now are in the devil's ranks felt that pull, since it reminded them of home. Of their past. It reminded them of something that was no longer theirs. It might be one of the reasons they were after Anna in the first place. The witch's aura while not angelic, was luminous and warm.

So the new Guardian could not afford to let such a thing happen. If an old fallen angel (now demon) came to the home, Elsa wouldn't stand a chance. The age difference between them would be astronomical, and so would the demon's power, compared to Elsa's.

Something that young angels were taught was to keep their spells simple, a feat that most of them forgot as they grew old. Tougher, more complicated ones quickly replaced the previous incantations, and as angels learned how to exorcise demonic energy with an intricate scan, they soon forgot about the imp with an easily made camouflage behind them, almost causing a catastrophe for them.

And so, Elsa simply waved her arm around the house, and hid the angelic aura of the home, then lowered herself to the ground and touched the earth, felt the energy, the vibe, to make the home match it, in order to fool just any demon and angel.

"It will have to do like this" The Guardian finally said, and stood up. "I need a high spot, Olaf, any suggestions?" she moved her head around, not minding the curious looks that were given to her by the passing humans over the fence.

The white cat meowed happily and walked to the side of the enchanted residence, toward a big tree and climbed it, jumping branch after branch until finally he reached the roof of Anna's home.

"Very well" Elsa walked to the tree and gracefully jumped three branches to reach Olaf. There, the angel had a good look around and nodded to herself. The tree's branches and leafs made a blind spot but it was no matter since she would be able to feel a being's aura moving over there.

So, at last, the angel crouched and looked at every single one of the humans and creatures that walked by the streets. Her eyes turned and saw the still present gray circle on the corner, her brows furrowed at the memory of the archdemon that passed that same place and the blonde woman wondered if the beast would come again to engage her later that day.

The sun was at its zenith now, perhaps even a little after that and the ever-watchful Guardian had spotted already three witches, two lycans and a single female vampire, who was constantly squirming beneath her umbrella walking in a hurry, trying her outmost best to avoid sunlight.

 _Poor thing_ , the angel thought.

Afterward, two pale and sick looking men passed and Elsa realized that they were possessed by a couple of demons. The angel opened a formerly relaxed palm and could feel the coldness seeping out, snowflakes danced around her hand in warning, ready to strike if necessary. As her sight closed in on her newly found targets, she found that the imps were trapped, both host and parasite unable to break away from each other. The men were strong, but they were no match for the foreign entities. They weren't trying to scout Anna's house, they were just trying to get out of their hosts.

 _And there is only one way that is going to happen_ , the angel sadly realized: they were killing the humans from the inside, slowly and painfully.

Elsa pitied them. She really did.

"Meow?" Olaf asked

"No" the angel answered, closing her hand, dismissing the snowflakes "they do not concern me. I only care about Anna. Only if they are a threat to her will I intervene."

"…" the answer was something the cat didn't expect.

One of the men just stopped walking altogether. And just stood there. The other continued to walk. As the man held Elsa and Olaf's attention, they watched as the human slowly turned towards them.  
The angel lifted an elegant eyebrow, amused, "Oh? Are you so desperate to end your suffering, dear shadow?"

What Elsa failed to realize, however, is that as the captured human clumsily walked towards them, a car was going full speed towards the man, its driver obviously too busy minding his phone instead of paying attention to the road.

By the time the driver realized his mistake, the possessed man was flying through the air, limbs flailing around, surprising the blonde angel and every rational living being as the human crashed into the asphalt head first, breaking the skull from the back, its contents spilling, neck bones breaking as the rest of his body fell in a loud _thud_.

Elsa winced as women's screams could be heard along the street, brave men and women ran toward the corpse in hope of helping the now deceased only to recoil in horror as they saw brain matter spilled and broken, twisted arms.

The driver saw the consequences of his distraction; he tried to get away but was halted by more brave people, who stepped in front of his car and took pictures of him with their phone cameras, yelling and cursing at the man who now committed murder in front of tens of people.

The angel looked at the scene and didn't know what to think or do. The gruesome event was something that happened on Earth often? Who was at fault here, the man that drove recklessly and now tried to get away? The demon who took control and killed both itself and its host? The possessed one that failed to get control back? What if it was the possessed man that had sought the end of the torment, committing suicide and killing the demon at the same time?

Then again, what if the demon was in control, and tried to face her, but failed to notice the car?  
What if, in divine justice, the demon was struck down for even thinking of engaging her, or was struck because it stole the man's body?

What about the driver? Was he paying for his foolishness? Or was he 'sent' to deal with the imp?

So many variables, so many possibilities and all ended with one same result. Did it matter now? How it happened? _Why_ it happened?

There was only one thing Elsa could do, and that was to pray that the poor tormented soul found peace at last, and hope that the demon did not take the soul **_down_** with it.

As time passed, more and more people gathered around to see what was going on, whether it was out of curiosity or morbidity, the angel didn't know.  
Her sights gathered around a running pixie haired ** _brunette_** , who closed in and fearfully asked what was going on.

 _There is something about her…_ the angel wondered.

A few people came to her and calmed her down, it seemed that all it took was a single word.  
Visibly more relaxed, she looked at the scene once more, before walking away and heading toward Anna's home.

"Oh? Seems we have our first visitor" Elsa thought out loud.

Rapunzel, now with dark hair touched a button and a few bells rang, startling the angel, but nothing startled her more than what followed

"Anna?!" the brunette yelled, and touched the button once more, sounding more bells. She hit the metal gate forcefully, making loud noises. "Anna are you there?!"

The angel took action and jumped down, gracefully landing. "May I help you?" she said in a serious voice as she elegantly walked toward the gate, back completely straight, seeking to intimidate the young woman.

"W-Who are you?" The human cried, examining the blonde feet to head as she closed in "How did you get in there?"The outsider stepped back, unsure and startled by Elsa's aura, face changing from confusion, to recognition, surprise, worry and settled again on confusion.

"I'm the new gatekeeper. And you are?" The angel said as she stopped a few steps away from the gate, folding her hands infront of her. _She reminds me of Anna. Their auras are similar._ She thought.

"Where's Anna?" the tone that the pixie haired woman left no doubt that she was on a mission. A mission that the angel had to find out what was it after.

"She's indisposed at the moment" Elsa replied.

"What do you mean _indisposed_ "? the visitor pushed, her brows furrowing.

"She's not available" the angel kept her cool. Pun intended.

Rapunzel's features were now twisting in anger but also in confusion. She examined Elsa once again, as in sensing something strange. "W-where did you come from?" the words were chosen carefully by the visiting witch.

The blonde could only smile at the implication of said question. The true words that were meant to be asked were obvious; to both of them. "From a faraway place", she answered, not really lying. If the angel were to give the truth, then the answer to said question would be….complicated.

"Did you hurt Anna?" smite came from the brunette's lips

"Never in a million years" the speed and decision that came with those words at least relieved by a bit the visitor's face.

"I'm coming in either way" the human said suddenly, a jingle sounding, confusing the angel until the gate suddenly opened.

Before the brunette could place a foot inside the property, her hand was captured by one of the blonde's, cold seeping into the trespasser's skin "What do you want with Anna?", the angel's tone meant that the wrong answer could mean instant death to the young woman.

Rapunzel tried to take her hand back but failed, the freezing limb restraining her did not move a single millimeter, an impossible strength kept her in place, so she had no choice to reveal what the angel wanted to hear, "I'm here to make sure she's safe! She's my cousin!"

"You're related to her?" Elsa asked, and then released the witch's hand, "alright then."

"Ow! Damn it, that hurt!" the pixie haired woman said almost in tears, as she massaged her own hand.

"I'm here to ensure Anna's safety, so I hope you understand that I must not take any chances" Elsa continued, as she again folded her hands in front of her. She was **not** going to apologize for doing her job.

" _'_ _Anna's safety'_? From what?" the visitor questioned, her hand still in pain

"I'm not at liberty to say" the angel said flatly.

"Tch", the visiting witch tried to push the angel away but it was like trying to move a rock. The heaviest of all rocks, so instead, she circled the blonde and walked towards the front door.  
Meanwhile, Elsa closed the metal gate, her eyes still on Rapunzel's every move and simply walked behind the brunette.

The angel saw what appeared to be a water drop fall to the human's wrist and a soft golden glow appeared from within the skin. _Interesting…_  
More metallic jingle made its presence and the blonde looked at the visitor's other hand, keys being sorted out until settling on a single one, marked in a red color, before settling into the keyhole, twisting and opening the door.

 _What the…_ the angel wasn't certain if she could comprehend what just happened, but the door had opened up, red flags coming up inside her mind. She'd have to give the supposed relative the benefit of the doubt, but the second she detected a malicious intent, the human would pay with her life.

"Anna?!" the visiting witch yelled again, turning everywhere, looking for her redheaded cousin, followed closely by the Guardian. Not wanting to lose any more time, Rapunzel went up the stairs and ran to Anna's room, opening the door in one swift push.

Snore.

The pixie haired girl sighed in relief, as she watched how the house owner's hair had already been turned into a lion mane, hairs sticking out everywhere, sleeping soundly (and loudly).  
She noticed that part of her cousin's face had a rather nasty bruise and one of her hands had a bandage wrapped.

 _What happened to you?_ The brunette thought as she took a seat on the bed and passed a hand along the redhead's mane, earning a soft moan. Damn. Her feelings were proven right once again…  
Anna had been in danger. Something happened, and it happened rather quickly, the fact that Anna was still dressed showed it. The robe, however…

Rapunzel knew that garment very well. She had made it and gave it to Anna in her 18th birthday, the new owner decided that she would wear it only when she had to do something magickal, or ritualistic in nature, having detected the multiple charms embedded within the fabric, made to keep her grounded and safe. Maybe it could even save her life one day, since it was within its design. The fact that she was currently wearing it meant….she had done something. Whether it was good or bad, it was yet to be shown. What the hell happened?

What happened, happened _before_ or _after_ her cousin put on the robe?

What made Anna want to do something magickal?

"She'll recover, don't worry" said the blonde behind her. The brunette had almost forgotten about her. Her gut was telling her that this woman was a key thing in whatever happened to her cousin.

"How do you know?" the pixie haired woman inquired back, turning around to face the Guardian standing at the doorstep.

"I already treated her, she's healing as we speak" the angel said, taking a few steps forward, now standing beside her. The way she stood and folded her hands was the epitome of elegance and grace. It would have surprised Rapunzel…if the circumstances were different.

"You call that healing? I can do it better than that." The visitor answered.

A vein popped in Elsa's forehead. "Don't interfere" she said as she put a hand on the brunette witch's shoulder. Her words were spoken softly, but a clear warning was implied.

"What is she to you?" Anna's cousin stood up and faced the angel, it didn't matter if the creature was taller than her, she was willing to face her head on.

 _Quite reckless….must run in the family._ Elsa thought, blue eyes staring down at green ones. "I'm her Guardian"

"Guardian?" an eyebrow rose in the human's face.

"She ran into trouble and asked for my help. I'm here to take care of her." The angel said, matter-of-factly.

"What, you appeared out of nowhere and saved her? Is that it?" the witch pushed.

"You could say that." The Guardian answered, a smirk adorning her features.

Rapunzel heard of girls sometimes helping other girls when they were in trouble. Especially when a man was involved, she just hadn't seen such a thing happen.

"How did she get those injuries?" one of the visitor's fingers pointed at Anna's snoring face.

"She already had them after I appeared." Elsa was now choosing the words she had to say. The sentence could be interpreted in a certain way, a way that she was hoping it would happen to prevent further inquiries that could compromise her and Anna's cover. Even if angels didn't lie, there were still ways to conceal information, and not having to use such means.

Green eyes narrowed at blue ones.

The angel could not help but roll her own in annoyance. "I didn't do it".

"Why did she called out to _you?_ She has a phone, why didn't she call _me_ instead?" the witch interrogated.

"That I don't know. She didn't say." No need to choose those words.

"…." Now the visitor was just staring at the angel.

Elsa wondered if this was going to continue all day long; even if she was getting annoyed by this supposed relative, she would be able to handle it for the time being. Patience wasn't a strong suit for her, but it wasn't something she lacked either. Anna was her only concern, and the redheaded human was in front of her.

She didn't care for the visiting human's questions. The angel would give half-truths for the rest of the day if truly necessary. If the visitor turned violent, she would react accordingly. If by some reason the witch decided to stay she'd keep a closer eye on her. She didn't have to do anything. If she was left alone all she would do is return to her watching post on the roof and continue looking for possible threats until her protected one fully recovered and woke up. No evil could come to Anna now with the protections she set, so this relative wasn't evil. She just distrusted her.

And the feeling was mutual.

"Where is her phone?" Rapunzel asked.

"Her phone?" the blonde was still confused on the purpose of such device. It could do too many things. Why would the visiting relative want the device?

"Yes" pixie haired woman said as she continued to stare her down.

"I have no idea" A full truth, for once.

"Well then, let's look for it, shall we?" the witch walked around the angel. She knew better this time.

Elsa gave one last look at the sleeping form of Anna, before joining up with Rapunzel.

"What the hell happened here?!" the redhead's cousin screamed, seeing the basement door debris, pieces and scraps all around the place.

"It seems the door exploded…." Angels apparently had an incredible poker face, if all were like Elsa.

"No kidding. Good Gods!" said the witch, stepping carefully, trying not to take a wrong step and falling down. She moved some pieces off one of the kitchen counters, as she was looking for some extra support. As her eyes wandered around the kitchen, hallway and walls, she eventually found the missing device she was currently looking for.

The pixie haired visitor grabbed her cousin's wrecked phone…..or what now remained of it. Its screen was completely destroyed, the carcass cracked, battery cut in half. Even the sim card was useless now.

"No wonder you didn't answer when I called…" Rapunzel realized.

What was strange, though, was the fact that the external memory card was dirty, but otherwise intact. "You put spells to protect your music and photos but not your phone? Seriously Anna?" the witch's relative sighed out loud, before turning towards the angel, whose eyes were looking around, assessing the damage, but otherwise remained impassive. "What _can_ you tell me about what happened? What _do_ you know?"

"I don't know what happened to the device, if that's what you're really asking. Whatever happened to it may have happened before or after I arrived."

The blonde was avoiding the question, the witch realized. But what was implied got her thinking. The phone got wrecked _before_ the door exploded? What about Anna's injuries? Did they happen before or after, as well?

Anna got into a lot of trouble. Her parents told her that once. But this time it seemed that whatever happened, was big…..

 _Was…..big?_

The tarot cards.

Oh Gods. Of course. She had predicted something like this. The big change had finally came. But…it didn't include exploding doors, useless cellphones, injuries and danger…..did it?

 _What the hell happened down there…?_ Rapunzel wondered, as she looked towards the darkness that the door previously covered. _What did Anna do?_ Setting to get a look inside, she was suddenly stopped by the blonde woman

"It's ok." A hand was placed upon preoccupied witch's shoulder. "Anna will be fine. I'll make sure of it. You have my word."

They way this….. _stranger_ said those words to her….felt like…..like she would give up her life for Anna if the situation called for it.

"She is in danger." Rapunzel faced the angel, tears threatening to come down. "Isn't she?"

The blonde had a serious expression on her face. The silence between them felt dreadful and heavy with meaning. Elsa didn't need to say a word.

"She is". But she did anyway. There was no point in lying to the human. "That's why she called me. I will take care of her. She's not alone anymore."

 _Oh Anna…_ Rapunzel thought, tears now starting to stream down "She never was…." _you always thought you were on your own….._ "Promise me."

"Hmm?"

"Promise that you'll protect her."

The angel was taken aback, in surprise for the human's request. She searched her mind, trying to understand the meaning and implications of such a thing, and as she searched, she understood.  
This witch really cared for her protected one. "….I promise" the angel said, without hesitation.

This was not a promise. It was an oath. A fact. She had always known that she'd have to commit verbally, to seal the deal with her own words. The acceptance of the duty that was now upon her.  
What she didn't expect, though, was that the oath would be given to a third person. Perhaps that was the Gods' way of judging her future work? Through a third party, with a relative, no less? That's interesting.

The witch sighed in relief and cleaned away her tears, like a huge weight was lifted of her shoulders. The rational part of her mind was screaming at her. This was insane. She was entrusting Anna's safety to a total stranger. A woman that withheld information and dressed strangely. On the other hand, her heart, her gut was telling that everything would be alright. A part of that was caused by the soothing aura that was coming from this woman. She was oozing tranquility and strength. Just **_who_** was this person?

"Very well then." Rapunzel sniffed, cleaning away the remains of her sadness, as she looked around the wrecked door remains that were all around the place. "Let's clean this up, shall we?"

The witch was surprised at the angel's incredible strength. The door half that remained mostly intact was carried away with an ease that freaked the human out. She kept staring at the angel's features and clothing, both were something she had never seen before. The platinum blonde hair had snowflakes keeping it in place, she realized. _Were those real snowflakes?_ Her mind wondered.

What about the strange robe that covered the blonde's body? The fabric was not colored white. _It was platinum._ As the woman walked, folds were made along the fabric and it changed colors. When the platinum blonde woman moved towards a dark area, the witch realized that the fabric was _illuminating the darkness_. How was that possible? What sort of enchantments did the clothes have? What did it mean? And what did that blue cloth across her chest mean?

The way she carried herself was something else. Every single move was done with grace and elegance. Her back was straight at all times. The way she crouched, the way she stood, how she moved her hands…..Gods, it was hypnotizing!

When her companion slightly raised her tunic, to move some door pieces with a foot, Rapunzel realized that she wore sandals. A pale foot with perfectly trimmed nails, that was neither too big nor too short moved carefully and precisely, then for the supernatural fabric to fall over it again, after the pieces reached a certain spot.

"So….what are you?" the witch casually asked as she moved a broom along the floor.

The angel froze for a second "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, what do you do for a living?" Rapunzel asked.

Elsa eyed her for a second with brows furrowed and then, resumed her chore. "Freelance."

"As in…" the visiting human pushed.

"I do whatever comes to me." Elsa kept her cool. "Sometimes I guard some things. Others I'm sent in expeditions to lower grounds, keep watch on certain things, I'm ordered to investigate certain topics and stuff like that"

"So what are you then, a bodyguard?" Rapunzel further inquired.

"I beg your pardon?" the angel was suddenly taken aback.

"Nah, you feel more like a P.I." the witch said to herself…

The angel's confusion grew. What in heaven's name was the brunette saying? Was her cover comprised? Did she slip up?

"You say you go on expeditions sometimes, what kind of expeditions?" the witch's interest grew.

"Certain places that no one dares to enter. Some are too dark and _hellish_. Fiends come crawling out of everywhere….." the angel revealed.

"So you're like an archaeologist?"

"You could say that…but I only work when I'm told to." _Are all humans as nosy as this one?_ Elsa asked herself.

"And what do you do when you're not working?"

"I train most of the time, do some research, help out others from time to time…"

"What oth-" a broom was suddenly pushed into Rapunzel's chest, her sentence interrupted by the blonde.

"I'm going to check up on Anna." It was the only way the angel was going to be able to stop the rain of questions. She was going to choke the brunnette eventually if these questions continued, and she rather face the devil himself than being discovered by the incredibly curious human. Besides, If Anna happened to like this relative, she'd face the redhead's wrath.

The witch huffed, annoyed by the sudden interruption and saw the retreating form of the blonde woman. She only had to pick up a few pieces more before being finished. A wave of her hand had the charred black spots on the counter and walls disappear.

"That's more like it" the witch exhaled, proud of the now seemingly intact space. She closed in on the wrecked phone and sighed in defeat. There was no repairing that thing. A look at the dark place that led to the basement had Rapunzel wonder. She closed in and honed her senses, looking for a sign of evil or a spirit but found nothing. The darkness didn't intimidate her, or scared her. The place was clean. But there were remains of something….hmmm….maybe…

A movement on her left made her turn around, and she saw Olaf heading upstairs.

 _Maybe I should check up on Anna too. The basement can wait._ The brunette thought.

She found Elsa sitting alongside the young redhead. Olaf had settled on top of Anna's head and complained because of the noise made by Rapunzel's boots as the witch walked.

"How long will she be out?" the human asked.

"Hours. Maybe a few days." The angel's voice was calm.

"Did she had a fracture or something?" the witch pushed.

"No. She's stronger than she looks"

"Now that we can agree on." it was the first time the angel saw Anna's cousin smile.

"You're not helping her by being nervous. If you're so worried, I'll make her reach out to you when she wakes up" Elsa said firmly.

"Will you?" the human asked.

The angel nodded.

"Well…she can't call me…so have her go to my store as soon as she wakes up."

"Will do" the angel gave her a warm smile.

The witch smiled as well, the blonde was certainly helping her calm her soul.

"Very well then, I should get going." Her enthusiasm had returned to her.

"I'll walk you out"

"Okay!" The pixie haired witch walked to a closet and took out a mantle. After opening it up, she covered the redhead's sleeping body. Rapunzel closed in on Anna and kissed her forehead. "Rest, Anna. See you soon."

Elsa felt how the human's aura had changed dramatically, and silently watched as the pixie haired girl returned to the kitchen and made a knot on the garbage bag that contained the door's remains and took it outside, where the other half of the door was. Luckily a garbage truck was passing by and quickly took the bag and the damaged door. Both of them stayed outside and watched as the truck departed, before the witch turned to her, as pedestrians looked at the angel curiously

"Well then. This is where I go now" the brunette said.

The angel hummed, pleased.

"Ta-"

"I'll take care of Anna." The blonde didn't need to be a telepath to know what the human was going to say.

"I was going to say 'take care'." Rapunzel said.

Elsa raised an eyebrow and smiled, not buying it.

"Alright, alright. But still. Thank you." The young witch extended a hand.

"You're welcome" The angel took it and gave it a firm shake.

"I assume you'll be staying with Anna then"

"I am" Elsa said.

"For how long?" Anna's cousin inquired.

The angel wondered at that question as she turned towards Anna's home. "I'm not sure."

After one last smile, Rapunzel bid the platinum blonde farewell and turned, walking towards her store. Only after a block she realized the fact that she hadn't asked for the blonde's name.

And she forgot to check the basement.

Anna had both hands rubbing her face, exasperated.

"OH GODS!…..so how long was I asleep, then?"

"A full day" Elsa said, matter-of-factly, barely able to understand the witch's words through her hands.

 _No wonder I felt like I had hibernated or something…_ young Anna thought, hands stopping at her eyes.

"So, I got attacked by demons, my phone got smashed, I summoned a supposed angel…."

" _Supposed?_ " Now that, Elsa didn't like.

"…got my first kiss STOLEN by that supposed angel.."

"Stolen? I-" the angel questioned but was interrupted by the redhead witch's babbling.

"Is this one of your trials, Hecate?" Anna cried looking towards the roof, "because this one you overdid it. Like, Big Time."

The blonde stayed quiet….her mind wondering on the words the redhead had just mentioned.

 _Kiss…stolen?_

"If 'Punzie came yesterday, she must be beyond worried now. We need to go. Now." The witch decided.

"Wait. What? Go? Go where?" Elsa stood up, as her protected one quickly abandoned the living room and went to her room.

"To my cousin's store. She starts early. I have no idea how she does it. I'd be a walking zombie the whole day if I were to open my store at 7 AM." Anna went to one of her cabinets and rammned through it. She gave one good look at Elsa, who then seemed to become self conscious, as the angel's cheeks became a soft pink, turned her head away from the witch's eyes and hugged herself, unsure of what to do.

"I doubt I have something that fits you. We'll have to go shopping later on" Anna continued. And then stopped, as she remembered: _Hmm….last week I said I wanted a good excuse to go shopping….Now I have one._

"I fail to understand what's wrong with my clothing…" the Guardian sighed, genuinely sorry as she grabbed her tunic.

"It's unique. Like, one of a kind unique?" the human said, as she looked at Elsa.

The blonde blinked.

"As in…literally not from this world unique?" the witch pressed.

"Oh!" _Now_ the angel understood.

"Don't get me wrong. It is beyond beautiful, but it attracts attention. And we need to blend in." Anna said as she closed in on her angel and gave her a set of clothes.

"Is this how it always is for you? Having to hide who you truly are? What you are?" Elsa said as she took the human clothes.

A lump formed in the witch's throat. She had never heard someone else say such a thing. Such a _true_ thing. Anna also noticed something new: she wouldn't be alone anymore.

"You'll get used to it" the redhead said, with slight pity.

Both beings looked at each other's eyes. They saw pain and understanding in each other. For Anna, it was something she had always faced, since she was a girl. It only got lonelier after her parents left this world. But now, with the angel, the burden would be lessened, and shared between the both of them.

Elsa, however would face Earth at its fullest. She had never had to hide before. Not in any way. Not her wings, her abilities, her magick or her essence. She understood Anna's pain because she had felt it minutes earlier with her empathic nature. Now it was something she would understand even further because it was necessary. For both the balance and her mission. And for Anna.

The angel looked down at the folded clothes, now resting in her hands and thought about what she was about to do.

She had made it to Earth. Only now it was truly hitting her. All the rumors, all the talk, the rejections from her fellow angels to accept a mission in this form; only now she realized that she was _here_. This was a chance to learn and improve herself. Suddenly, the blonde angel felt nervous.

"Bathroom's over there" said her protected one, pointing to a door on the far side of the bedroom.

The angel looked up and nodded, starting her walk toward the other room. She opened the door and got inside.

The witch meanwhile raised an eyebrow, surprised that the blonde knew what doorknobs were for. She thought for a second that Elsa would blow up another door. Anna smiled, glad that the currently-featherless-being was learning.

As soon as Elsa entered the bathroom, she leaned against the door, closing it quickly, suddenly agitated because of the strong nervous thumping inside her chest. That _heart_ was something that she'd need to get used to. It was in tune with her feelings, she realized.

The angel closed her eyes and eased her breathing, attempting a small meditation, in order to calm the feeling that plagued her along with the heartbeat that was currently paralyzing her. She opened her eyes, now relaxed and turned her face to the side, and saw the mirror above the sink.

A few steps towards ' _herself_ ' left her truly speechless. She had never before seen a reflection of herself. Not like **_this_**. She slowly raised a hand and saw how her reflection did the same thing. Her hand rested against the cold glass. The blonde looked at her eyes. Her own, _unnatural_ blue, almost glowing eyes and saw what she felt right now.

Wonder.

She saw the light freckles that adorned her face, just like Anna, only lighter and smaller. Her long eyelashes and full lips, the platinum braid, resting on her left shoulder, snowflakes adorning and keeping it in perfect place. Her hand retracted and touched her cheek, eyes never leaving the image on the mirror.

Her eyes moved, looking at her hand. Pale fingers and perfectly trimmed nails moved and curled, testing the movement.

Elsa then looked at the mirror, taking in her full appearance. Her eyes set on the robes, and then on the human clothes, on her other hand. She sighed:

"Time to say goodbye, then."

Anna was sitting on her bed, frowning, thinking about what would happen when she'd see her cousin. Both witches became rather close since the latter decided to move to Arendelle permanently, the redhead suspected a huge part of it came to be because Rapunel's parents wanted but could not keep an eye on her, so they reluctantly sent her cousin to the neighbor country.

It didn't matter if the young witch was capable of taking care of herself or not. It was about keeping an eye on who she dealt with. Her _spidey senses_ , as she liked to call them, were telling her that, even if they did not make much sense about it.  
Maybe it was because they all felt she was still mourning her parents' death.

Sigh. Maybe.

What actually hurt her was the fact that she could not do a thing (legally speaking) until she reached 18. Everything was handled by her aunt and uncle. Her bookstore was almost sold 3 times. Only by sheer luck did she came to prevent the transaction and revealed that the choice of selling the place was not theirs, but _hers_ **IF** she actually decided to do such a thing. They also severely limited her relationship with other witches. If her own parents hadn't decided to start her witch training a few years before schedule, she would have lost a tremendous amount of knowledge and abilities. It was almost as if they wanted Anna to be isolated from the outside world. Her cousin once thought that they were trying to protect her. But from what, the redheaded witch never knew…

So, her relationship with Rapunzel's parents was edgy at best. However, she was completely certain that whatever happened in her life was reported to them.

Hence, Elsa's appearance would be something complicated to explain.

She would not be able to hide the angel, doing it would raise suspicion. And even if she was clear with her orders on how the blonde should behave, she didn't want to risk it. Besides, Elsa would have to be able to walk among the muggles and other creatures in case anything happened.

If her Guardian told her the full story of what happened yesterday, then she had the advantage.  
She could control the situation and the flow of information, instead of Rapunzel finding out by other means.

 _Like with runes or cards…._

Anna remembered the tarot spread that was made before all of this madness started. Her life was turned upside down alright.

…..But that was EXTREMELY quick.

 ** _IF_** a spread was to say the future, it was a _possible_ future that would happen in a few months, even years from now. Not in less than a few hours!

 _Just what the hell is going on…?_

"Umm, Anna?" a muffled voice came from the bathroom

"Yep?" the witch turned her head towards the door Elsa was behind.

"There is something else you should know, before I forget" the angel said.

 _Great, more good news…_ the witch thought.

"Angel's saliva has some secondary effects" the blonde revealed.

Anna inmediatly flushed at the reminder of what Elsa told her that she did yesterday. _She even used her tongue…._ The embarrassed magical being whimpered as her hands covered her face in complete and utter shame.

"It doesn't only heal you." The angel continued.

"What else does it do?" Anna cried, moving her hands slightly of her mouth so her words could be heard.

"It strengthens you, as well" Elsa revealed.

"Huh?" That sentence momentarily made the witch retreat her hands.

"In order to heal you properly, first you have to get your strength and energy back, and after that, it only gets increased and reinforced, so don't get surprised if your spells come out better and stronger." The blond stated.

 _So…I can look after myself again?_ Anna thought as she raised her right hand and looked at it. "Cool!" she said.

The now curious young redhead turned towards a candle, on top of a wooden table and walked towards it. "Spells will come out better, huh?" she said to herself, fingers twirling. A confident smile adorned her face as her eyes looked at the candle.

"Here goes…!"

The witch snapped her fingers and she gasped in shock. Not because the candle was now alit; it was because of the fact that along with the candle, her whole hand was on fire.

"Eerr….!" She whined in confusion as she took her sweet time taking it in, she moved her flaming hand as far away from her face as she could, looking for anything that might help her turn off the fire. Her eyes scanned nervously and found a mantle on the floor, on the feet of her bed.

Anna turned her whole body around, heading for it, without realizing that her butt accidentally hit the furniture, making the candle fall over, the fire touching the wood that made contact with the floor.  
The currently flaming witch opened the mantle and completely covered her alit hand. She stayed there for a couple of seconds before uncovering the warm but otherwise intact member of her body, the fingers wiggled in test, proving that nothing had happened to them.

Good thing fire couldn't harm her.

"That was close." The redhead said, before twirling her head, smelling smoke…and saw her whole wooden table on fire.  
Quickly, she took the mantle and covered the whole furniture with it, extinguishing the fire successfully.

"Holy smokes!" the witch panted, arms wide, her whole torso resting over the covered table. "Heh." She laughed, "they say you can't call yourself a witch if you hadn't almost burned down your house!" _Thank the Gods we never set smoke alarms…._

"Something's wrong" Elsa said, still in the bathroom.

"Wha-? Says who?! Why? No! Why would something be wrong? Nothing's wrong!" Anna jumped and stood, facing the bathroom with a nervous smile, leaning on top of the mantled furniture.

"How does this…go?" the angel's muffled voice sounded frustrated, Anna noticed.

"Oh! You're having trouble then?" the witch confirmed.

"I…don't…know?" anger was coating the angel's words.

The witch chuckled, just as the table she was leaning on collapsed on itself, taking the redhead down with it as she squealed.

"Ugh…." She sighed, letting arms and head go down, hitting the floor with a soft _thump_.

"Anna?" the angel called.

"Coming…!" the witch rolled and stood up, eyeing up the mantled remains. "I'll be back for you."

The witch walked to her bathroom, "What's up?", she said, opening the door.

What she saw would forever stay in her memory:

There was the young blonde angel, wearing a set of her leggins, long toned legs wrapped by the elastic fabric that accented worked thighs and an ass….oh my gods, dat ass….was perfectly wrapped in black until the Guardian's waist, showing her perfect, _impossible_ figure. If that wasn't enough, pale, almost white flesh glistened into two soft tear-drop shaped moulds with pink nipples. From one of the angel's arms was hanging from one arm hole, a black sports tank top, dangling with the movements of the now trapped blonde, who had both arms and head wrapped up with Anna's shirt, moving in confusion from side to side, mumbling coming from the clothed mess.

The witch's face again showed a color redder than a tomato's, having seeing her Guardian's body like _that_ was something she **definitely** wasn't ready for. She slammed the door close and stood outside of the bathroom, back facing it.

"I-I…..I…" she stuttered, mind collapsed, trying to reboot, restart, or repair itself…

"Anna?" The angel again called.

"I…..I-I'm here…?" the traumatized witch answered.

"I should have asked how your _human clothes_ are set before actually using them." Elsa thought out loud, as she squirmed, trying to free herself of the tangled fabric. _Damn it!_

"Yeah, you **should** have. Definitely" Anna said, with eyes closed, trying to shake the images out her head. "I am so fucking gay" the witch whispered to herself.

 _I can't believe this is actually happening_ , the angel thought. She was asking for help now…no. NO! She was NOT asking for help! When had she needed such a thing, in all her time of existence?

The angel growled, wings coming out. She flapped them in frustration. Her whole body shook with anger. She was being defeated by a piece of fabric! **_HUMAN_** **FABRIC!**

This was a time she wished she had learned some fire wielding abilities. Even if it was almost impossible for her, she should have learned. She had all of eternity to master at least _one_ ability. Damn it! Why didn't she? If she had, her fire could just burn this wretched clothes and be done with it! She would not be in this pathetic situation!

The angel growled once again, the room turning colder by the minute. Would freezing the fabric work? Hmm…..it was time to test it out.

Just as she was focusing her power, she heard the door open once again, and managed to see a dark silhouette though the grey fabric. A nervous voice was panting.

"I'm here Elsa, please don't freeze my bathroom?" The witch pleaded. "It's okay, it's okay, relax, whoa!" she had to evade the wing, flapping in desperation as it knocked down bottles and other witchy containers. _Gods bless plastic_ Anna thought, as she saw the multiple things on the floor.

"RELAX?!" the blonde hissed. "How can I relax in this situation?!"

"It could be worse! Here on Earth things can always get worse!" Anna reasoned, face almost smoking from shame. "So, you gotta be optimist!"

"I'll be an optimist when I'm out of this cursed thing!" The angel growled, wings flapping and body twisting.

"Okay, okay, stay still, I'll get you out of there" Anna's trembling hands slowly reached for the angel's raised arms, her face and eyes looking elsewhere, refusing to see the inhuman skin in front of her.

After some careful tugging, pulling, a few grunts and a still very flustered redhead, both of them managed to breathe normally, as the angel was free of the clutches of that evil cloth. The witch then put the shirt on herself, to show the angel how she was supposed to put it on her own body. All this with her face turned and flushed. The angel wondered if she had to look to the other side as well.

Finally, the embarrassed human took off the shirt and put it on Elsa slowly and carefully, mindful of the angel's breasts and long arms.

Anna looked at the blonde, now dressed normally. The grey shirt had holes in it, some bigger, other in smaller sizes, the holes revealed a shoulder and parts of the right arm. Elsa looked very dashing, a _cool,_ murderous aura coming from her. Or that could just be Anna's very gay mind thinking. She couldn't help it when her eyes almost instinctively looked at a pair of nipples that stood out from the shirt.

Of course when she did find them, her conscious mind took control back and looked away, furiously blushing again.

"Yeah….I forgot something." Anna said, looking away.

"Forgot what"? the angel countered, anger building within her once more.

"Here, let me show you." Anna took the tank top from the floor. "This is it" she said as she put it in front of Elsa. "Now, please turn around" Gently, she put her hands on the angel's arms and slowly turned her, earning a soft growl in answer, with the angel's back towards her, the redhead witch saw a couple of very SMALL details, neatly folded. "And, yeah…you might want to put your wings away."

"Why?" The angel growled.

"Our clothes aren't designed for people with wings on their back so….yep. You'll be more comfortable that way too."

Elsa sighed audibly and Anna saw how the wings retracted _into_ Elsa's back, almost as if she _absorbed_ them, when the angel was done, not a single trace of them remained.

"Wow." The witch gasped.

"Now what?" the blonde said, annoyed.

Carefully, the witch took off the shirt from the angel's arms and left it hanging from her neck. "Raise your arms" she ordered and the angel did, she slid the top through them.

"Now, since you have a girl's body, it would be best if you wore a bra, but I don't think I have anyone in your size" Anna flushed as she said the words.

 _Maybe the Gods want to make fun of me…sending an angel…with this size._ The witch thought, scowling.

"What's a 'bra'?" The angel asked.

"It's….complicated, long story short, it's for your boobs." Anna felt weird talking about this to a grown woman, but remembered that angel or not, Elsa had A LOT to learn about this world.

"These?" Elsa grabbed her own, surprising filling her when she felt a warm feeling in her womb.

Anna didn't need to be a witch to know what the angel was grabbing, so she cleared her throat and attempted to think in chairs, and unicorns…or the catalog she saw the other day. Anything but the angel's uncovered chest.

"And what's it for, exactly?" The blonde asked.

"To prevent gravity from affecting them." The witch said, as she slid the fabric along Elsa's torso, her fingers gently passing along the angel's back.

Elsa's back arched when she felt that. She squealed and twitched, ultimately squirming away from the witch's hands while the top was half underway, facing her, hands up, ready to fight.

"DON'T DO THAT!" The angel squealed, both in embarrassment and anger….her face was flushing.

"What did I do? Why? What's wrong?" The redhead exclaimed, surprised as she raised her hands in surrender.

"You touched my back!" The angel hissed.

"So?" Anna questioned.

"' _So?'_ We're very sensitive there! **I** am very sensitive there!" Elsa wailed.

"….because of the wings?" Anna guessed.

"Yes!" Elsa confirmed.

"Ooooohhh!" Anna was fascinated by that fact. "I'm sorry then! I didn't mean that!"

Elsa _hissed_ at her, showing her all her teeth, and took the remaining fabric of the top and set it in place. "Does it go like this?"

The redheaded witch nodded slowly, confused by the fact that an angel just _hissed_ at her.

The angel took the grey shirt from Elsa's hands and put it on. Correctly this time.

 _She learns fast, it seems._ Anna thought.

The angel was finally ready. Anna took notice and looked at the blonde. She was glad that no nipples were visible this time.

"Here" she raised her arms and came closer to the wingless angel.

Elsa growled and recoiled, till her back hit the wall, letting out a soft hiss.

"Hey, it's okay, I just what to show you how you look" Anna said, backing up. Hands raised in surrender again. She turned and exited the bathroom, heading to a corner of her bedroom.

The angel cautiously followed her outside, walking in a straight line till the redhead appeared on her line of sight, pulling a full body-sized mirror until it was right in front of the angel.

"Ta-da!" Anna sang as she let go of the mirror and made the expression with her arms wide.

Elsa looked at herself, dressed in the strange-looking clothes. She touched her arms, her legs, she turned at wondered at how her body looked without her pristine white wings.

"Now you look like an inhabitant of Twenty-first Century Earth!" The witch exclaimed, proud of herself and her choice of clothes.

"I'm an inhabitant of Earth…." Elsa said to herself, just barely enough for the human to hear it.

As the angel turned, Anna had a complete view of the long legs and perfectly shaped ass of her Guardian. Anna bit her lower lip without realizing it. "You look hot"

"Hot?" Elsa asked, looking at her.

"Attractive" the witch corrected.

"Is…that good?" the angel asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Anna exclaimed happily, light blush adorning her features instead of the previous, furious red..

The angel chuckled and looked away, as she put a none-existent hair back into its place.

 _Oh my Gods, is she blushing? OMG! SHE IS BLUSHING! Angels can blush! And mine looks so cute!_ Anna squealed internally, but was unable to keep a big grin off her face.

"So…now what?" Elsa wondered.

"You need shoes." Anna said, as she went to a chest and rammaged through it.

"What's wrong with my sandals?" Elsa said as she looked at them.

"They don't really match the attire, I'll buy you something later that does." The witch said, just as she found what she was looking for. "Aha! Here! I just hope your foot size is not that different from mine."

The angel let herself fall over the bed as the redhead crouched and took her pale sandaled feet and took away the garments before sliding a pair of black flats on them. Elsa moved her feet in circles and wiggled her toes, testing them.

"What do you know! We're the same size! Awesome!" Anna celebrated.

Elsa smirked and wiggled her feet some more. "What an interesting coincidence, don't you think?"

The witch giggled.

"What's next?" the angel said, standing up, testing her new footing.

" We go outside!" the witch marched outside of her room and down the stairs, blonde angel following curiously.

"And then?" Elsa pushed.

"On to Rapunel's store. She must be worried sick." Anna said as she put a light sweater that resembled a robe.

The angel looked at the athame that was strapped to the back of the witch's waist. "Why are you going to carry that?" the Guardian asked.

"Carry what, Elsa?"

"The blade" the blonde answered as she pointed it.

"Oh, just in case. I did loose my wand, anyway." Anna answered.

Elsa hummed in understanding. They both didn't really know what they were up against, and depending on the enemy, they both would need to fight, luckily for them both, Anna was combat-ready now, fully healed but deep down, the angel hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Are you ready?" the witch asked.

"Are you?" Elsa countered.

Anna smirked. "Try to stay close."

"Is that an order?" the angel said, pride and anger felt through her voice. Elsa was _not_ going to take orders from a mortal.

"A recommendation" Anna sighed. "Earth is a big place. It's easy to get lost, even for natives"

"Lead the way then" Elsa offered.

 **Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year! If you guys celebrate something, it doesn't matter if it is Yule, Saturnalia, Christmas or whatever.**

 **I'll see you next year. I get the feeling it is going to be...interesting x3'**


	4. Day One: I See The Angels

_Remember remember, the 5th of November...  
_ Yeah, I'm back.

Finally.  
And I'm truly sorry. A lot of things have happened. 2 laptops died on me. And then depression struck :(  
It's the worst thing that can happen to a writer. If you know someone who is fighting depression, please hug him/her and say nice things to them.

Hopefully, if shit stops happening, I'll be able to update this more frequently.

Please review. You have no idea how much it helps.

Chapter 4: Day One: I see the angels

Elsa was fascinated.

 _So this is what Earth looks like…._ she thought, as she walked and looked at her surroundings. The passing cars, the bicycles, the birds, the trees, the people, the sun that warmed her skin…

It was incredible.

The platinum blonde after a while realized that, the other living beings were equally fascinated _by her_. Grown men in suits glanced and then settled their eyes on her. Youthful men in sports gear trotted by and smiled at her. Some women even **winked** at her! Elsa realized that others were quite shy, as they just looked at her and blushed, quickly turning away, embarrassed.

The angel was the center of attention.

Was it her aura? Her clothing? Her hair? Her eyes? Her whole appearance? Anna said that they were supposed to blend in….and blending in was the last thing that she was doing.

What was she supposed to do? She wasn't sure, so she just did what they did to her.

She smiled back, glanced, stared, she turned her eyes from top to bottom and smirked and waved as well.

The shy girls turned red in an instant.

Meanwhile, Anna had been quiet the whole way, unsettling the angel. The witch seemed to be the talkative, hyperactive type, but now she was just walking. Eyes unfocused, just running on autopilot or something like that….she crashed with some men a couple of times and almost did once more.

It seemed that the magical had several things in her mind…

So Elsa stopped admiring the environment and turned her head to her right, to look at the young redhead. Her enthusiastic smile faded as she looked at the fallen face of her protected one.  
She didn't want to intrude, but could not help but feel curious at what was going on inside Anna's head.

 _Should I touch her?_ The angel thought. If she did, she would be able to hear the witch's thoughts, and that way she could help her…

But what if she didn't want help?

What if peeking into her mind ended up being a mistake?

The platinum blonde angel didn't want to make Anna angry. Not at the moment, not if she could stop such a thing from happening.

Her job was to protect her. And that sometimes meant that she would have to save Anna _from herself_.

Was this it?

The angel stopped as they both reached the end of a block, as she learned that she should do that until cars and other vehicles stopped coming, but Anna continued to walk.

Time seem to slow down for Elsa.

People around her stopped, leaving Anna to go on head down, playing with her fingers. The angel turned her head, seeing a car not to far away. Her mind went back to the time she saw the possessed man walking towards her before being hit by a much alike car just barely a day ago.  
The young angel gasped at the memory, as her mind quickly reasoned what was about to happen to Anna, so she pushed aside several pedestrians with a mere couple of steps and reached for the distracted redheaded witch.

All of that happened in an instant.

Elsa pulled Anna back forcefully, the witch squealing in surprise just as the car passed by, the driver didn't even realize what was about to happen. The phone in his hand was apparently more important than driving, it seemed.

"WHOA! What the hell!" Anna wailed.

"You're welcome." The Guardian stated.

Anna turned around, looking everywhere, seeing the pedestrians all shocked, nervous and just surprised that….

"She barely just made it"

"Holy shit"

"That was close!"

"Jesus!"

…apparently she was just saved.

"You almost died. Again." Elsa said. "That makes 2 times in what, three days? Two days? One per day? I'm getting good at this, it seems." She smirked.

"Wha-what happened?" Anna scratched her head.

"….you weren't paying attention. You did the one thing you told me not to do _'while I'm on the street'_ " The angel said, words heavy on the quote.

"Yeah, I….I zoned out." The witch looked down as she continued to scratch the back of her neck.

"I noticed." Elsa said, and grabbed Anna by the arm just as the pedestrian all walked across the street, going to their respective destinations. The witch just walked, feeling like a scolded child, with how the blonde was pulling her.

"Is this going to happen often? You getting lost inside that little human mind of yours?" Elsa continued. "Because I already know that saving you is going to happen again and again"

"Hey!" Anna pulled her arm back and stopped. Elsa did as well and looked back at her protected one.

"I'm not some kid, you know!" The witch claimed.

"Just like I'm not a Guardian" The wingless angel responded.

"UGH!" Anna raised her arms exasperated and resumed her walk, followed closely by the blonde, who had her hands behind her back with an amused smile on her face. "I just have several things in my head right now, things that I need to sort out" The witch reasoned.

"Such as?" Elsa asked.

"According with what you said, Rapunzel doesn't know you're an angel. I'm thinking how I'm going to keep it that way. What I'm going to say once we reach the Snuggly Duckling."

"The what?"

"It's where she works." Anna continued, "I'm thinking of an alibi for you showing up. I can't say you suddenly found me, healed me and now you're stuck with me. She's not going to buy it. Nobody would."

"So what will you do?"

The witch frowned at her angel, "Some ideas could be useful!"

"It's very likely that any idea I have might not be the best course of action. I'm not quite sure how this place works yet, or the dynamics involved." Elsa reasoned.

"Gee, you're really helpful…" Anna resumed her walk, followed closely by the blonde angel.

And so, both magical beings walked side by side, Anna biting the nail of her thumb, brows furrowed in thought while an amused Elsa sometimes turned to see the redhead continuing to bite off her nail. There were times that the angel could swear that smoke was coming out from the witch's ears.

"….something's burning" the Guardian sang, wanting to test her theory.

"It's probably my brain…" Anna replied casually.

Elsa chuckled but then stopped abruptly, her natural protective instinct kicking in "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, it's okay, fire can't hurt me." Anna said as she blowed some smoke from her nose.

"That's…..useful" The angel said, startled. _A fire-resistant human_? That's interesting…..

"Yep. I'm lucky that this isn't the dark ages. If they had tried to burn me and realized that tiny detail, they would have probably drowned me instead." Anna shivered. "I wonder which one is worse"

Elsa widened her eyes. _Good Gods….._ she thought, "Either is horrible, I imagine".

"Lucky for us both, this is the 21st century!" Anna turned her head toward her angel. "No huntings anymore!" she beamed.

The angel smiled. _How easily does Anna become happy…._ , she wondered.

Before Elsa could say something, the witch stopped at a store and stood in front of the door, resting a hand on a golden bar that said _'There are two words that will open you many doors: push and pull'_. The angel immediately looked at all sides, taking in her surroundings and fixing her gaze to the building in front of her, she felt a rather familiar energy coming from the place.

"Is this..?"

"Yes! Ok, so…just…..follow my lead, okay?" Anna looked at the blonde angel with unsure eyes.

"Very well" Elsa stood straight, folded her hands in front of her and slightly bowed her head.

The redhead witch smiled, turned to face the door, took a deep breath, opened it, and stepped in. The Guardian Angel walked behind her but suddenly stopped when she was at the door frame, one of her hands still holding the door open.

"How….?" Elsa wondered, as her other hand touched the frame of the door, assimilating the fact that…..

"ANNA!" A female voice sounded from within, so strong that a waiter dropped a plate, the shatter silenced the whole establishment, the clients all turned to see a very furious pixie haired brunette girl, heading straight for Anna.

"Uhh, hi! Your hair's changed…..again." The redhead witch giggled nervously. "Ahem. How are you, Punzie?"

"Don't you _Punzie_ me, young lady!" Rapunzel growled. She moved to see the blonde woman still caressing the doorframe and addressed her: "Are you a vampire?"

"What?!" Elsa and Anna said at the same time.

"SHUSH!" The brunette said to her cousin, making her recoil, and returned to face the other woman. "Are you?"

"No?" Elsa answered, furrowing her brows.

"Then what are you doing there? Come in!" Rapunzel said.

The angel did.

"And you…!" The brunette witch grabbed Anna by one of her pigtails and dragged her to a corner.

"Aaahh! Punzie, what the….aaahhh!" the redhead cried.

The customers saw the relatives depart, followed by the very attractive platinum blonde girl, before resuming their meals and conversations.

The pixie haired witch forcefully let go of the pigtail in her hand when the trio reached a far corner of the cafeteria.

"Ouch! Hey!" Anna sobbed her head.

"Do you have ANY idea how worried I've been?!" Rapunzel scolded

"I do now! Jeez!" the redhead continued to care for her hair.

" _Now_?! You know I can actually _feel_ when you're in danger! And what I felt the other night….You have no idea how that felt like. I thought you were going to die, Anna."

Elsa and her protected one shared a look.

"Errr…." The redhead witch scratched her head.

Rapunzel turned toward Elsa and then to Anna, "And who the hell is she!?" she cried as she pointed at the angel, who in turn, glared at the finger.

"She's a friend" Anna claimed.

"Yeah, a friend that just casually appeared when you almost died." The brunette fumed.

"It's…." Anna sighed, "it's complicated…."

"That's what they all say…." The pixie haired brunette affirmed. "Ouch!" she cried, as she took her hand back from pointing at the blonde. Her finger felt like it was freezing….

"Anna hasn't eaten yet." Elsa stated. "I suggest we get her something first" she said as a smile adorned her face, seeing Rapunzel holding her hand close to her chest, glancing between the angel and her hand.

The redheaded witch suddenly remembered that she hadn't eaten anything since the last time she visited her cousin and felt her hunger crash down upon her, which was shown with her growling stomach.

Both girls looked at the redhead's abdomen.

"Please?" Anna said, "I'll explain everything. I promise, but please…..feed me?"

Rapunzel sighed.

Anna was happily eating away her 3rd plate of eggs and pancakes, all in the company of her cousin's perfectly made hot chocolate.

The brunette could not stop staring at Anna's terrible eating manners. It seemed she hadn't eaten in weeks. Usually her cousin ate with care and patience, tasting every single bite. But not this time.

Elsa, as always, was just amused. A small smile adorned her face as she looked at the mess the redhead was making.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm not hungry" The angel said calmly.

"You should have something, Elsa. Specially now, Punzie's cooking is the best, trust me. Besides, it's free!" Anna said between bites.

"It won't be if you order a 4th plate." The brunette answered.

"Don't worry, I'm almost full now." Anna said as she took a sip from her coco and licked her lips clean.

"Thank the Gods." Rapunzel sighed.

"Shush!" Anna managed to say with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"You know, Elsa? You look like a waffle person to me." The pixy haired witch claimed, resting her head on a hand, a knowing smirk on her face, almost like she was testing an hypothesis.

"A what?" The angel asked.

"Waffles are love, you know" Anna supported.

"You should try some." _Punzie_ insisted.

"Um…okay?" The blonde angel relented….. _What's a waffle?_ , she thought.

"Cool, I'll be right back then!" With that, the young brunette witch stood up, and headed for the kitchen.

"Aren't you afraid Anna will run away before you return?" Elsa wondered.

"Nope. As long as she keeps eating, she'll stay put." Rapunzel happily answered.

Anna stuck her tongue out towards her cousin.

"Are you doing okay?" The angel asked.

The witch just nodded and continued to eat, at a slower pace now. Elsa giggled, turning her eyes to the other customers in the café.  
She saw a couple of vampires and elves, a lycan, a fairy, a Nymph, and at least 3 witches counting Anna. The rest were ordinary humans. All of them were oblivious of the other's presence.

It was like the old tales she heard from the older angels. When every species inhabited the Earth and shared the lands in peace. Even if places such as this existed, it wasn't the same.

It was the atmosphere.

They may be sharing the space right now….but that may have been the only thing they all had in common.

The two vampires were female. And Mates; both of them looked warily at the male lycan on the bar. Whenever he turned, ones of the females hissed warily and the other one bared her fangs.  
The elves minded their own business, ignoring everything around them.  
The fairy seemed to be called a waitress, as she served dishes to everyone, but treated the lycan with caution.  
The nymph was watching a fish tank, and was the only one that smiled at the fairy, seemingly understanding her fear of the werewolf.

Everyone had a wary look on their faces. Elsa had seen that face before, in battle, whenever she and her kin had a chance to rest. She could _breathe_ the tension in the air, she felt restlessness, stress, frustration and in some cases, depression all around her.

Why?

There weren't any battles going on. Not that she had seen. There was no conflict of any kind out there….so why?

The only ones that seemed to be 'happy' or at least, comfortable, were the humans. The _muggles_ ,  
as Anna called them. Two of them stood up and left the establishment. Elsa noted how several creatures looked at them. She noticed hate, sadness, and….was that envy?

 _Why_ , why envy the humans?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Rapunzel returned with a plate and a small cauldron, setting them in front of the angel.

"Here you go" the witch said, returning to her seat.

Elsa's nostrils flared. _What is that amazing smell?_

There was a spongy treat, the color much alike Anna's pancakes but the form was completely different. What was it, that which seemed to call to her?

"Bon appétit" The brunette said, inviting the blonde to eat. The angel looked at her protected one, who nodded with enthusiasm, so Elsa timidly raised her hands and led them to the marvelous object.

The witches accompanying her were slightly curious at how the blonde picked up one of the waffles, with her palms face up, she used the tip of her fingers to raise the treat, careful not to use her thumbs. Slowly, almost hesitating, she closed in on the waffle and timidly bit it.  
Her eyes widened as she munched and her mouth slightly parted after she had swallowed.

The angel's eyes were looking at the food, her mind, wondering.

 _Why don't we have these at home?_

Now with haste, she proceeded to devour the waffles, eyes closed, with a wide smile on her face as she munched them away.

"Wow" Anna said, dumbfounded. Her 3rd breakfast plate just finished.

Rapunzel smiled, beaming. "There's this legend one witch from Ireland told me once…"

Her cousin turned in curiosity, while the blonde continued to feast.

"They had a crisis once." Rapunzel continued, "They sent a call for help, to anyone, they didn't care who answered, just pleaded for a response and a solution to the problem they had. In the end, their prayers were answered, as angels appeared and dealt swiftly with what caused them harm. In return, they offered waffles to them."

The brunette just saw how Anna's jaw dropped, and Elsa slowed down her bites and set her bright blue piercing eyes towards her.

"A-Angels?" the redhead clarified.

"Yep. They were cautious at first, unsure of what was given to them. But a single bite was all it took to enchant them with their flavor. Now, each time an angel is called to deal with a problem, they'd be given waffles as a token of appreciation." The brunette ended.

"Huh….that's um…interesting. I never heard that before." Anna wondered, "have you, Elsa?"

The blonde angel graciously lowered her half-eaten delicacy with her brow furrowed, "…can't say I have.." she said, almost confused. "No."She turned to face Anna, unsure of what else to say or do. Her eyes sadly turned to the spongy treats.

"Here, try this" The brunette said, pushing a small cauldron to Elsa.

"Hm?" the angel blinked at the cauldron.

"Uhhh…" After the waffle revelation, Anna doubted that was a good idea, if her instincts were right.

"Shush you!" Rapunzel scolded. The redhead looked outraged at this, but turned to look at the platinum blonde, who looked between the brunette's smirk and her protected one's conflicting gaze, Rapunzel's encouraging smile clashing with Anna's expression made the angel doubt, and something was telling her she was being played but…the smell alone was hypnotizing, almost like it was calling to her….just like the waffle did.  
So, defenseless, the angel took the small cauldron with both hands, without using her thumbs and took a sip.

What happened next surprised her:

The liquid went through her throat and passed along her entire body, she could feel warmth passing through her very veins, energy flowing to every fiber of her body, she felt stronger and at peace, revitalized.

It reminded her of home. She recalled a time when she was a young soul, her mind much like a human child: innocent and naïve. She'd wonder the endless gardens of heaven ….gazing at the vault of stars and galaxies that were above them. It was then when Elsa realized what she had just drunk.

It wasn't just a warm, inviting _beverage_. It was a potion, more specifically…..

"So you **are** an angel." Rapunzel revealed, her smirk widening even more.

…..an angel potion.

Elsa looked toward the witch and froze. Anna paled in just an instant and widened her eyes.

The café owner just laughed. "I knew it I KNEW IT!"

"H-H-How….?" The redhead stuttered. "How the fu-?!"

"Anna, may I talk to you for a minute?" the brunette _ordered_ , grabbing Anna by one of her pigtails AGAIN, dragging the growling, cursing witch away to the other side of the establishment

Elsa just set down the potion down and sadly looked at her meal. She wasn't sure she wanted to continue eating the _offerings_ anymore….

"Are you kidding me?! Let me go! LET GO!" The redhead snarled. Luckily, they just reached the kitchen, so Rapunzel let go.

"SERIOUSLY, ANNA?!" Rapunzel screamed.

"WHAT?!" Anna growled.

"An angel?! You summoned AN ANGEL?!" the brunette sought to understand.

 _Well, there goes my plan…_ The redhead thought.

"I didn't have a choice!" Anna countered.

"What is that supposed to mean? What the hell happened, Anna?!" Rapunzel asked.

The redhead sighed. "I was attacked."

"Yeah, I figured." The brunette sighed.

"Shut up! Do you want me to explain or not!" the redheaded witch snarled.

"I'm listening." Rapunzel crossed her arms.

"Some….demons attacked me after I left the Snuggly Duckling the other night."

"Oh Gods…."

"They were imps…like…3 of them. I got one, but another….got _in_ me, tried to possess me. I managed to get it out but it took everything I had."

"How? How did you get it out?" Rapunzel asked.

"I had to tap into _that_." Anna almost whispered the last word.

"Anna…" the brunette reprimanded.

"I know, I know…" the redhead sighed. "But if I hadn't, who knows what might have happened to me. Where I'd be. Or if I would still have a body….I didn't have a choice either way."

"Why?"

"Because, after I got free I ran home, I somehow managed to make it and after I closed the gate….this….huge ass super demon appeared…"

"An archdemon?" Rapunzel gasped.

"I don't know, maybe. I've never seen anything like it. It just….looked at me. And left."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Anna stated. "With that thing around, it was going to be suicide if I stepped outside. My phone was destroyed, I was injured, drained. No way to contact anyone without stepping outside. I had to do it. "

"Gods….." the brunette threw her arms around Anna and whimpered. "I'm so sorry….."

"It's ok…..I'm okay." The redhead hugged her cousin back. "I'm still here."

"It's just….I saw how you were injured. We….. _You_ don't get injured easily" Rapunzel cried.

"And yet I still did…." Anna sighed.

"Did she heal you?"

"Yeah, she did." The redhead smiled, but suddenly blushed, at the reminder of _how_ she was healed…..

"What is it?" the brunette wondered.

"It's just….." Anna turned to look at where her angel was.

Elsa was there, looking miserable, a small pout on her face as she traced the edge of one of the waffles with a finger…

The redhead sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"I think I'm in deep shit." Anna sighed, looking down. Her cousin turned to look at her with a worried expression. There was no denying what the young redhead said. Especially since this was not the first time she was being targeted…

"What are you going to do?" the brunette asked.

"I don't know….I already brought her here. And I can't send her back. What else _can_ I do?" Anna wondered.

"What about Eugene? He may be of help"

"Yeah, because he's always around." The redhead sarcastically replied.

"He called yesterday night. Said he was on his way, seemed to be in a hurry to get here." Rapunzel revealed.

"That's weird" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll tell him to meet you ASAP."

"Mmm. I'll need to get a new phone too."

"Will you buy her one, too?" Rapunzel pointed at Elsa, who sighed and stared at the window.

"I don't know" Anna tilted her head. "should I?"

"Unless she can reach you with telepathy, yeah, you should."

"Can you call Oaken and tell him to meet me at my store and bring a catalog or something? This time I think I'll get a sturdier phone." The redhead giggled, scratching the back of her neck.

"About time. Now shoo, go to your store, do something productive for once!" Rapunzel pushed her cousin outside, towards their table.

"Hey! I'm always productive!" Anna squealed as she almost flew.

"Sleeping and watching Netflix all day is not productive." The brunette deadpanned.

Elsa turned and saw both of the witches head toward her, she straightened up and folded her hands on her lap. "Is everything ok?" she asked, confusion and worry marring her features, now that their secret was out. Anna seemed rather content while Rapunzel looked at her with new eyes….but deep down, she felt the worry deep within the witch.

"Yeah, are you ready to go?" Anna said.

"Umm…." _What happened back there…?_ The angel thought.

"Here" the brunette witch seemingly out of nowhere took out a small paper bag and placed the waffles inside it. "It would be a pity if you left them there, seeing how you guys love those" she handed the bag and gave it to Elsa, with a gentle smile.

"….thank you…" the angel stood up and took it with both hands.

"Come on, then. Thanks 'Punzie, I'll call you when I get my new phone" Anna hugged her cousin and then proceeded to leave the cafeteria.

Elsa turned to follow her protected one, only to be stopped by the brunette's voice:

"You said you'll take care of her. I'll hold you to it" Rapunzel said, her voice seemed to waver, trying to be firm, but failing.

"I shall give my life if necessary…" the Guardian promised, as she walked outside and left Rapunzel standing there.

"That's what I'm afraid of." The witch clenched her fists.

"So….what happened?" the angel asked as she walked along side her protected one, munching away her breakfast.

"Well…." Anna sighed, "she knows about you now. It wasn't a wild guess, she did what she did deliberately just to confirm her suspicions."

Elsa again sadly looked at her treats, realizing how she had fallen so hard for such a trap….even if the angel didn't know how she'd react to them, she still felt like a fool.

"Hey, it's ok. It was really an overkill, what she did back there. She tends to do that. Don't feel bad. Everyone has fallen for her tricks, and if they haven't, they will." Anna smiled as she put a hand on her Guardian's shoulder, cheering her up. "I too have fallen in her traps. It scars you for life."

"Why do it? Does she enjoy watching people suffer?" Elsa asked.

Anna chuckled, "Um….kinda?" The redhead scratched the back of her neck, "the methods she uses when she wants information are very…cornering. She likes driving you to a wall, eventually making you say what she wants to hear, or proving her right."

"She doesn't use magick while doing that." The platinum blonde noted.

"Surprisingly, no. She doesn't need to." Anna remarked.

"Good Gods…" Elsa gulped. "What would happen if she were to use it in that case?"

"I'm not sure I want to know…" the witch darkly said.

A few more steps ahead, Anna started to notice a long line of people….starting at the door of her store.

"What the..?" the redheaded witch wondered out loud.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa inquired, looking at the people, who were looking funnily at her and her protected one.

"Hey! About time! We've been here for an hour!" a young teen said, barely 13 years old.

"I'm sorry?" Anna….said? Turning her eyes towards the other people she asked, "Are you all waiting for the store to open?"

"Yeah"

"You weren't open yesterday"

"Right…!" The witch quickly took out her keys, opening the door to the library "Just give a couple minutes, and I'll be ready to receive you guys, sorry." Even if a few moans and complaints were heard, Anna quickly opened the door and got in. "Elsa! Come on!" After hearing Anna summoning her, the angel quickly followed her, door shutting as soon as she had entered.

The angel noted what appeared to be scratches made with some sort of pink paint around the door, she was about to dismissed them when she realized they weren't scratches, some of them were runes, others seemed to be letters to be written in different languages. "Interesting" she smiled and arched an eyebrow.

"Do you always have that many clients?" Elsa looked outside at the aggravated customers.

"NO! That's the thing!" Anna wailed as she ran toward her station in the corner, setting off the alarm, turning on her laptop and the PC that ran the store. "That's why I've always come an hour after I supposedly have to open, _no one_ waits for me to open!"

"Well, it seems you can't do that anymore" the angel noted.

"Tell me something I don't know, Elsa."

"There is A LOT you don't know, anything specific?" the angel continued.

"It's sarcasm, Elsa!" Anna growled as she quickly went through the small isles, checking everything was in order and in place "Hey you" she said, waving to her Guardian Gargoyle.

A worried GROWL made the walls vibrate.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." She said as she turned to face the origin of it. "I _was_ in danger but I'm fine now. Elsa, come here!" The angel did quickly, after hearing the growl, she seemed to be ready for a fight. "This is Elsa, she's a Guardian Angel. She's here to help me now. Elsa, meet Marshmallow."

"Oh, greetings" the blonde waved towards the Gargoyle.

 _GROWL?_

"He is here to Guard the store. I got him not too long after my parents died, he was kinda lonely, so I took him in." Anna introduced.

"Interesting" Elsa tilted her head. "I hope we can work together from here on.", she said, bowing her head in respect.

GROWL.

"Cool. Now, if you'll excuse me…." Anna ran upstairs to check as well.

GROWL?

"Hmm? I think you have better eyesight than me in this place. " The angel noted.

GROWL.

"Very well then."

Anna jumped the last two stairs, landing just behind Elsa, who just turned in time. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Elsa countered, her protected one's face was nervous and uncertain, making her worry.

"Let's find out" Anna said, walking towards the door and opening it. "Welcome! We'll give you 10% off, in compensation for your wait, please ask if you need anything!"

The store was almost full and Anna found herself going from here to there, barely able to catch up when someone wanted to pay. Eventually, since she was less needed, she fell back into her corner, watching in amazement how busy her store was. Never had she had that many clients in a few hours.

The witch also watched amused how Elsa walked around, looking at the customers, as if she was analyzing them, but what made Anna lift a brow was the fact that the angel didn't seem to realize the place she was in.

Pretty much all books about magick and witchcraft that currently existed, where around her. Gerald Gardner? Oh please.  
Dion Fortune? You got it!  
Carl Jung? Of course!  
Madame Blatvasky? Duh!  
Eliphas Levi? That's a must have.  
Cagliostro? The few things that were available, she had them.  
Crowley? *shivers* even if the dude gave Anna the creeps, it was necessary to have him.

It'd take forever to list the books that were here, even from unknown individuals, far away from the spotlight. Even the strange Grimoirs that had fallen into her hands, she had them on display. (After making a copy for her personal stack, of course) The place was buzzing with magick, yet Elsa didn't seem to notice. What was she looking for, anyway?

While the clients were too busy deciding which books were worth it, Anna took her time looking at her Guardian: her stance was firm….hands on her back. Her back itself straight as a board. Gods! It really did look like she was royalty or something. She wasn't scowling, but how her eyes slightly narrowed from time to time and how her lips were making a straight line definitely showed she meant business.

Huh. Why hire a security guard when you could have a Guardian Angel that looked that could jump to anyone and probably literally freeze them to death with a glare?

Yeah, speaking of….the place was rather chilly. Not in a bad way, outside, the sun was shining and was certainly hot. But inside….it almost felt like had bought an AC.

Anna could not stop herself from giggling.

Her mind started to wonder what it would be like to see Elsa in action.

Would she take her time? Would she strike fast and swiftly? She (fortunately) didn't seem to be the 'shoot first and ask questions later' type, but still…She wasn't sure if seeing her in action would be a good thing.

Because if that happened…it meant things were bad.

She wondered what the angel was now: her _first_ or _last_ line of defense? Would she take care of every single thing that threatened her, just like what happened a while ago on the street?

Anna herself wasn't helpless, at least, not anymore. But still, there were things that she alone can't defeat. Like that 'superdemon' she saw that night.  
Will Elsa only deal with things like that? Holy Gods, how would she do it? That thing was over 3 yards tall! And Elsa is like, 1 and three quarters?

If Anna asked Elsa about this, would she be bringing trouble to them?  
Sigh. It is said that words are power. And speaking them out loud brought them to life. That's why originally, the Marseilles Tarot originally didn't have a card named 'Death', but instead left it blank with only the number XIII on it. _'To speak of Death was to invite her'_ the old sayings said.

Trouble _will come eventually….That's why I summoned her, anyway. To be ready for it._ The redhead thought.

The bell on the door rang.

"Hi, welcome to…hey, Oaken!" Anna waved at the gigantic man than stepped through.

"Hoo hoo!" He just went in and hugged the witch, lifting her like she was nothing.

"Woah! Missed me, I guess?"

" _Ja_!"

What they both failed to realize was that in an instant Elsa was just beside them, clearing her throat. At the sound of it, Oaken lowered Anna to the ground and turned towards the angel.

"Oh my, who is this?" the man asked.

"Oaken, this is Elsa, Elsa, Oaken, he gets lots of trinkets for me and other who live here in Arendelle" the redhead introduced.

"Greetings" the angel bowed her head and was forced later to look up, just to be able to face the man.

"Pleasure, Miss Elsa. It is always good to have someone new in the neighborhood, _Ja?_ " Oaken said.

"So it seems.." the angel smiled, backing off after concluding Oaken was not a threat.

Oaken smiled. "Your cousin said you needed something, young Anna"

"Oh! Yeah! I need a new phone. I think I'll need a sturdier one, this time."

"What happened to the last one?"

"Got smashed into pieces?" Anna fidgeted with her fingers.

"You didn't sit on it, _Ja_?"

"I wish I did. It's complicated" the witch laughed.

"It always is." Oaken giggled, as he placed a backpack on top of the counter, making Anna come closer. "Unfortunately, almost all phones are quite fragile now." Oaken said as he placed several boxes carrying new smartphones, pushing them towards the witch's petite hands.

"Yeah, makes me miss the old Nokia-s" Anna said has she took a Sony and turned the box around.

"Good old bricks never broke down, _Ja_?"

Elsa reappeared at Anna's side, taking one of the boxes, turning and twirling it, just like Anna did. She read the package's letters but didn't understand a thing, compared to her protected one, who even bit her lowered lip as she read the specs.

The witch meanwhile, was barely able to hide her smile, looking at her blonde angel take the box curiously, when she realized something, "Yeah, and this time, I'll need two" she said to Oaken.

"Two phones? Are you doing secret activities, Anna?"

"What? No! Elsa here needs one" the witch smiled as she put a hand on top the angel's shoulder.

"hmm?" the angel turned to see the hand and then its owner. Then looked towards Oaken, before returning to the redhead.

"Great! You'll be able to enjoy my big summer blowout!" Oaken applauded.

Anna smiled, "Even if we're not on summer anymore?"

" _Ja_! Or better yet….."the witch could swear she could see some cogs moving inside the salesman's head…..his wide smile started to scare her now. He turned to his backpack and took out a couple of Galaxy S8s and pushed them towards Anna's hands. "you can have these ones"

"Wait. WHAT?!" Anna panicked. "I can't afford one, let alone two of these!" she cried, pushing them back towards the massive man.

But Oaken stopped her, putting his hands on top of Anna's, and pushed them back. "You can have them, Anna….for free!"

"Excuse me?" the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Some of my customers have some trouble up there on the North Mountain. Trouble that might need a more…..magickal touch. If you agree to help me, you can keep both of these" Oaken smiled

"It must be _a lot_ of trouble if you're willing to give **these** away" Anna said, worried.

"Not exactly, but the nature of it implies that it must be dealt with in a specific fashion. Meaning, that not anyone can do it."

Elsa looked in silence at both of them.

"You can bring your friend too if you like. Something tells me she might be of assistance as well, _ja_ "? Oaken smiled as he turned to the blonde.

The angel's eyebrows perked at that.

Anna turned towards her angel too "What makes you say that?"

"She's too pretty to be a human" The man giggled.

Elsa frowned.

"Yeah, I…" Anna began, but was silenced when the angel suddenly turned towards the window, and was forced to go around Oaken apparently following something.

 _Wait a second.._ the angel thought. _Is that…?_

"Elsa? What's…?" the witch asked

"Stay here. I'll be right back" the angel said with a strong, firm voice as she stepped outside and walked away

"Elsa wait!" Anna tried to follow her but when she opened the door, the angel was already gone.

"Should I go after her?" Oaken tried.

"No, she's long gone" the redhead deflated as she returned to the counter.

"She did say 'I'll be right back'"

Anna nodded. "She's just…new to this place. I hope she doesn't get lost…"the witch lowered her head and looked at the new phones in front of her and sighed. "You wouldn't have by chance some cases with military level protection, perhaps for these?"

The angel walked as quickly as she could, passing by the people who continued to stare at her. If it was because of her _too beautiful appearance_ , like the gigantic man said or her apparent haste, she wasn't sure, but didn't care anyway, she was busy trying to figure out where _he_ had gone to.

She turned on that corner, walked straight, turned left on the other and only when she saw a park she slowed down.

It was simple but cozy. Birds sang and flew around, children laughed and ran. Adults just lay down or were just sitting hugging each other. People didn't mind her here. They were too busy resting or thinking themselves to death to mind her. Everyone was doing something.

 _Perfect place to walk by unnoticed_ the angel thought.

She had been led here on purpose, Elsa realized.

Led by her gut, the angel walked and walked, her back was tingling, almost like her feathers were fluffing up in anticipation. She was about to encounter something interesting.

Or rather…. _someone._

Dead ahead, she saw a man sitting on a bench, arms wide open, resting on the back of a bench, and heading towards her, a slightly muscled woman with a red top and a long skirt, her tanned skin making her stand out. She was definitely not from around here. Her wavy black long hair and bright brown eyes were unmistakable.

They both looked at each other and smiled, as they walked by, each one nodding their head in a silent greeting.  
It was always good to see a fellow angel in the flesh. Knowing that you weren't alone in this plane was always good for their sanity. The smile on Elsa's face would be present for a while, just like it would be in her partner.

Speaking of partners, she now headed towards the man relaxing on the bench. He had a leg crossed, and apparently was not minding her. Elsa could see the short brown hair and small goatee. The black vest seemed to fit the white shirt this man wore perfectly. He had an air about him….like he had seen many things; being in many places and ultimately, lived a lot.  
The blonde angel almost didn't recognize him. His aura and energy were different, changed from what once she had known, but deep down, he still had it.

The power of an angel.

So she finally sat at his side and looked forward, just like him, and attempted to lie on the back of the bench, only to flinch and hiss, deciding better to leave a good space between her own back and the metallic furniture.

Both creatures just stood there in silence.

Elsa had her hands neatly folded on her lap.

"So you finally made it here" the man said, breaking the silence.

"I would have eventually" Elsa said. "But what I didn't expect, was that I would find _you_ in here" the angel said, turning to face her brother angel.

"Where did you think I was?" He smiled.

"The universe is a pretty big place" the blonde smiled back.

"So what name did you pick?" he said, smirking

"Elsa. You?" She asked.

"I go by Eugene now. Eugene Fitzherbert". He revealed.

"Fitzhertbert? Where did that come from?" Elsa wondered

"Hey, here on Earth you gotta have a last name. You should have one too, especially if you're going to be here for a while"

"Hmm…." The blonde angel had not given much thought about that. She had learned something about it from Anna's mind, but hadn't really paid attention to it. "I'll think about one later."

"You could take Anna's, if you like, I don't think she'll mind" Eugene remarked as he put his hands behind his head.

"What do you know about her?" Elsa inquired, changing the tone of the conversation.

" _She_ is the reason I'm here. Well, you too, to be honest"

"What do you mean?"

"Rapunzel called me. Saying Anna might need my help. But then she said Anna had summoned _you_ " Eugene pointed his finger towards her.

Elsa looked at his finger and then at him. "And?"

"That means _you_ need my help more than she does. You are already covering that part. She didn't really had to summon you, but she did, and well….what's done is done." He shrugged.

"So you know what happened" Elsa stated.

"All I know is that she got attacked, nothing more"

"Then you don't know the half of it…." The blonde angel said as she put her hand on the side of Eugene's face. She saw how his expression changed in a matter of seconds, and withdrew her hand.

"Well, shit" the male angel finally said.

"That's what I thought as well". Elsa said, falling towards her earlier posture.

"Well then, I take it back, it's a good thing she summoned you" he now leaned forward to set an elbow on his left leg, before putting his hand on his chin.

Now it was Elsa's turn to smirk. "Why did you brought me here, _Flynn_?"

The male angel glared but at the end sighed deeply. "You should know that I'm with Rapunzel. Romantically."

Elsa was taken aback. "Why do I get the feeling there's a story to that?"

He laughed. "Oh you have no idea….."

The platinum blonde stayed quiet, letting her old friend gather his ideas.

"Thing is…" Eugene continued, "I had no idea what I was getting into. I thought she was the only one in her family, but it turns out all of them have some form of magick."

Elsa blinked, staying quiet.

"I learned about Anna a couple of years ago, when Rapunzel had us moved here, to keep an eye on her."

"Why?" the female angel asked.

"Anna and her parents have….a history with demons. Her branch of the family has a pretty interesting story, but it wasn't until Agdar and Idunn had her that trouble started to pick up."

"You mean, _because_ of Anna?" Elsa asked, confused. "Why?"

"We don't know." Eugene replied.

"Mmm…." Elsa started to think. A deliberate attack that has been going on for _years_. And a specific target, apparently. This was beyond peculiar.

"What happened to her parents?" the blonde angel inquired.

"We don't know either"

"What do you mean _you don't know_?" Elsa pushed, frowning.

"No one actually knows exactly what happened, and what little I know, it is not my place to say….you should ask Anna that." Eugene sighed.

"…why?"

"It's complicated" Eugene replied.

Now it was Elsa's turn to sigh, "It always is…" her face relaxed, and turned towards the front, towards some children running and playing around, oblivious to the angel's meeting. "How many of us are here?"

"Counting you? 5" Eugene lied back and crossed his arms.

"And demons?"

"They pop up everywhere but fade out and return back down before they're able to do anything, so it's constantly changing. Although that's going to get interesting soon, because of the veil." He said.

"Unless a portal is opened…" the blonde thought outloud.

"That's very unlikely."

"But possible." Elsa remarked.

"Your _protected one_ " he said, gesturing widely the last words, "will not be attacked by ordinary demons anymore, you don't have to worry about imps. It'll be fun if succubus come out, I'm gonna _love_ dealing with them." Eugene said lustfully.

The platinum blonde blinked twice. Had she heard right? " ** _Excuse me_**?"

"By the way" the male 'angel' continued, "since you picked to be a girl, that makes you vulnerable to my charms" he said with a sultry voice.

"I beg your pardon?"

What happened next was the most awkward experience in Elsa's existence. **Ever**. Her former 'brother' was making a….face, unlike anything she had ever seen, and was apparently expecting some sort of action on her behalf. They only thing that happened was that she recoiled back and her bright blue irises turned to the side and returned, unsure of what to make of this….

Face?

Expression?

"I've just come from a long journey, and I need some love right now" Eugene complained.

"What in heaven's name happened to you…?" the blonde whispered.

"Four hundred years stuck in here tend to change you"

"Does it have to do with why your hair is short?" Elsa remembered that once upon a time, the angel in front of her had long hair, like all of their kind did.

"I did it myself. One less weakness. Do you like it?"

"….am I supposed to?"

"Ouch. Now that hurts, Elsa, that really hurts….." Eugene's face fell. "You know, there's this thing on Earth about honesty…..

Elsa opened the door to Anna's shop, bell tingling with her arrival, making Anna run to hug her.

"What was that? What happened, Elsa?"

The angel was paralyzed "I had to go to….gather information."

"Did you really have to take off like that? What if you got lost?" Anna broke off the hug and faced her Guardian.

"Unlikely, your store has quite an energy signature" Elsa stated. "It's not that hard to find"

"Even still, I can't have you going away like that-"

"Is that an order?" Elsa asked, face impassive, ending Anna's rambling before it could start. The redhead's reaction was interesting to the angel, conflict and doubt were all over her eyes. The witch took two steps back, unsure of what to say.

"A request." Anna finally said.

"Hmm…very well. The blonde angel folded her hands in front of her. "Still, there will come a time when I'll need to deal with situations that will force a separation between me and you. What do you propose?"

"I'm glad you asked that!" the witch happily hopped to the counter, taking out a long rectangular flat device, covered in a robust dark colored case, and setting it before the angel. "I want you to have this with you at all times."

The blonde walked and took the device with both of her hands.

"Careful" Anna warned. "It's fragile" _You can't be too sure with super-strength._ The witch thought.

"What is this?" The angel turned it and looked at it from all angles. She sniffed at it, licked it and bit it gently. It looked like what she saw on the top of the boxes that the giant of a man brought before.

Anna chuckled at the sight, taking the device away from Elsa's mouth. "This is called a smartphone." She turned the phone and showed the angel that she was pressing a button on the side of the device, turning it on.

The angel's eyes widened, fascinated with the colors the screen displayed.

"You can use this to call people, or receive calls from them." Anna took out her own new phone, pressing a button.

The screen in front of Elsa changed to a selfie of her protected one, winking to the camera while showing her tongue, a peace sign with her hand adorning the lower side of the photo, a message saying _'Anna is calling'_ while a melody played.

"You answer with the green button" The witch showed. "Here" she put the phone to Elsa's ear. "And now you can talk to me!" The angel heard.

"But I'm already talking to you" Elsa deadpanned.

"No! I mean, if we're not together, you can just call me and we'll be able to talk even if we're far away from each other." The redhead explained.

"Why do your words sound a few moments after you actually said them?" The angel frowned.

"Oh that's called a delay, it's the time it takes for my voice to travel through the systems that make it reach your phone."

"Even if-"

"Yeah, even if I'm in front of you" Anna giggled. "Get it?"

"I think so…." Elsa said, her tone saying otherwise.

"To end the call, you just press the red button" The witch took the phone away from Elsa's ear to show her. "and you're done! Now, if you want to call me, you just go in here and look for my name…..and there, now you're calling me"

Anna's phone rang with a symphonic melody

"Now, to pick up, I'll slide the green button and…..hello?" The witch enunciated the last word, putting her phone o her ear, encouraging her angel to do the same.

"Ahmm…hello?" the blonde answered.

"See? Now you're getting it." The redhead witch said, hanging up and lowering the phone. "Later I'll teach you about apps, but this are the basics I need you to learn. With time you'll get the hang of it"

The blonde angel copied Anna's movements. "I hope so"

"Don't worry, technology can be overwhelming if you're new to Earth, that's just the…uuhhh Hi there!" She suddenly changed the tone of her voice when a customer came to pay for a couple books, making Anna blush in embarrassment at the face the man had. "Did you find what you were looking for?" The client nodded with a furrowed brow, eyes glancing between the blonde and the redhead as he payed "Ah, don't worry, my friend here is just out of this world! Hehehe!"

"Right…" the man said.

"You have a good day now, alright?" Anna said as the client ran away from the crazy redheaded woman.

"I thought you said we had to be discreet?" Elsa smirked.

"Ugh….." Anna's head flopped to the counter.

An hour after nightfall, Anna turned the sign on the store's door to 'CLOSED', as the last clients of the day left. The witch raised her arms and sighed happily as some bones popped. "Finally!"

Elsa walked towards her protected one. "What is it?"

"The day's finally over! So many people! I don't think I've ever been this busy in the whole year." Anna sighed.

"So it's a bad thing?" Elsa tilted her head.

"No, I mean, I'm not complaining, it's more winnings for me, but I was caught off guard by all those clients!" The redhead reasoned. "If 50 people come in a day that's a lot"

"That seems a little low." Elsa frowned.

"Heh, out of those 50 only 10 actually buy something" Anna sadly said. "But today…damn, I might have fulfilled the quota of the whole month!" The witch raised her arms towards the sky in celebration.

The angel smiled at the beaming redhead. "Good job then."

"Thanks" The witch jumped. "Now let's this over with so we can go home, shall we?"

Over the next 20 minutes, Elsa learned how to sweep the floor with the help of her protected one, while the redhead herself set the wandering books back into their place, going up and down, here and there. Thanks to her intuition and her magick she was quickly able to tell what books were out of place, something that would take a normal human an eternity, so humming a song, the witch almost flew with how quick she was going around her store, her Guardian watching how Anna had a small smile on her face. The witch was tired, but quite happy.

Elsa found herself smiling as well.

After saying goodbye to Marshmallow, both creatures turned off the lights, set the alarm and left the magical bookstore, walking into the streets of Arendelle.

Elsa took in her surroundings with renewed wonder, the same place she had seen only hours earlier seemed quite different at this time of day: the lights illuminating the streets, the still-open stores with bright decorations, restaurants busy with clients, it all seemed to add to the magical aura that the town had.

Oh, and people passing by still stared at her.

A wind blew around them, cold, refreshing. The Guardian sighed contently, while Anna just stopped to feel the breeze.

"It's rather cold. It's coming from the North Mountain" Anna noted.

"The North Mountain?" Elsa asked

"Yeah, there's quite a story around that place. Legend says that a Queen centuries ago built an ice palace there, but it's never been found" The witch told, resuming her walk. "Although, some things tend to happen in there… _supernatural_ things. We'll have to get up there eventually."

"Why?"

"I made a deal with someone, the man from earlier? The really told one?" Anna chuckled

"Oh, him!" Elsa remembered.

"Yeah, in order to get these" Anna took out her new S8 and waved it around, before getting it back to it's place "I accepted to help deal with whatever's going on over there."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?" The angel widened her eyes.

"Your guess is as good as mine". The redhead sighed. "Still. A deal is a deal. My services have been requested, and I'm going to let Oaken down" she said, fists up, with determination on her face.

Elsa sighed with a smile on her face.

Soon after, they both reached the Snuggly Duckling and stopped. Anna looked around the place, searching for someone.

 _Probably her cousin_ The angel thought.

Speak of the devil. Rapunzel appeared carrying a large tray full of beverages. Anna whistled and the brunette looked up, finding Anna, smiling immediately. The redhead waved, making her cousin wave back, Elsa bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement, _Punzie_ answered with the same gesture.  
Then Anna resumed her walk, followed by her Guardian, both of them missing the worried look of the brunette.

As they walked out of the more commercial part of the street, the people became scarcer, and instead of stores, only houses and department buildings remained, until the street was completely deserted, leaving only the angel and the witch.

Their steps echoed.

Lamps flickered as they passed.

Another cold breeze passed.

Anna started fidgeting.

 _Hmm…_ Elsa wondered what happened so suddenly. They were surrounded by people and in an instant they were completely alone.

The air was getting colder. Not that the angel minded, it had never bothered her, but even still, her instincts were telling her that wasn't _her_ doing, and this was **not** natural. Something was going on.

It was then that the air began to feel heavy and Anna's breathing became just the same. That's when the Guardian put her hands on top of the redhead's shoulders, her form wanting to fall.

"Anna, what's happening?" The angel gently shook the girl. "Are you okay?"

The witch was dizzy, her eyes narrowed as flashbacks began to creep into her mind, how on a typical, ordinary night she was suddenly attacked by demons. They first appeared out of nowhere, and surrounded her…one of them jumped at-

"Shhh…." A comforting voice said. "It's alright. You're okay. You are safe, Anna"

 _That voice…._ Anna was lost inside of her mind until she felt firm, gentle arms envelop her, warming her.

"You are with me. There's nothing out here." The Guardian Angel said. **_Elsa_** _said_.

The witch snapped out of it. She looked around her, seeing the street lamps flicker, wind blowing around her, but it wasn't cold. She felt protected. Warm. She noticed the long arms around her chest and a torso against her back, she turned her head to the side and came face to face with the comforting smile of her Guardian. Her face was so peaceful. _So serene_. Behind her she managed to see…were those her wings?

Transparent appendices came out from the platinum blonde's back, as Anna focused on them, she began to see the details on them.

 _They are her wings_ she realized. The witch could see the form of the wings, and the feathers; they were enveloping her as well. Elsa was hugging her with both her arms **and** her wings.

"Are you okay?" The angel asked, her voice soothing the nervous witch, the memory still fresh in her mind. "Thought I lost you for a while, there"

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm sorry, yeah…it's just…" Anna stuttered.

"This is where it happened." The angel stated.

The witch's face fell as she nodded.

"It's okay." Elsa cooed. "You're not alone anymore."

Anna raised a hand and set it on top of her angel's. "I know."

Together, they eventually reached the gate on Anna's home, the redhead's anxiety disappearing after she closed it. Taking a deep breath she turned to meet her angel. "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Anna was thankful for the quiet but tranquilizing presence of the angel, as she accompanied her every step of the way, towards her bedroom. She stayed as the redhead took off her light coat, skirt and shoes, she even helped her get into the bed and cover her with the pink sheets.

"Sleep tight" The blonde said.

"What are you going to do?" Anna looked up, towards the angel.

"Check the perimeter" Elsa stated as she stood up and headed toward the door.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?" she turned.

"Thank you. For everything." Anna smiled at her.

Elsa returned the smile and slightly bowed her head, turning around to close the door to the redhead's bedroom.

Olaf quickly passed before the door closed, climbing Anna's bed and settling beside her.

"Hi Olaf" she said. "Sweet dreams"

Anna took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, sleep claiming her instantly.


End file.
